Lenne's Story side of the story
by JessicaCrimson21
Summary: This is Lenne's side of the story here with her twin sister Laren go through life in high school and love please r&r this my first story please don't be afraid i need to know how to make it better.
1. the beinging

**WARNING: CONTAINS LOTS OF KISSING AND HUGGING UAL REFENCES ONE SCENE BUT YOU SEE NOTHING AND FUNNY JOKES A LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS **

**The pairings are (Lenne&Shyuin) (Laren&Tidus) (Wakka&Lulu)**

**Chapter 1**

**This story takes place during the Machina War where Lenne and Shyuin are still alive. Lenne has a twin sister but she doesn't have beads in her hair and her name is Laren and Shyuin has a brother named Tidus who is not his identical twin but sure does look like him alot so it's easy to confuse the two. The story begins at the homes of Lenne and Laren and at the home of Shyuin and Tidus. **

**At Lenne and Laren House **

"**Lenne I can't wait until your concert tonight I hear Shyiun's going to be there " Laren said playfully "Yea I know " Lenne said while putting her make-up on " I hear Tidus is going to be there too" Lenne said playfully "Yea I'm really excited" Laren said "Are you two getting serious now" Lenne said "Yea I've been thinking about you know what"Laren said while blushing "Really I haven't been thinking about that are you sure your ready" Lenne said "Yes I'm ready I just haven't talk to Tidus about it yet you won't tell Shyuin will you" Laren asked "Nope" Lenne replied "I wrote a song it's called real emotion" Lenne said "Cool can I hear part of the song" Laren said "Sure Laren here goes" Lenne said**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you **

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you **

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you?**

"**How did you like that Laren" Lenne said, "I loved it Lenne" Laren said "I wrote another song it's called A Thousand Words" Lenne said "Really can I hear it" Laren asked "We don't have time" Lenne replied "Here let me put some make-up on you" Lenne said **

**Three minutes later**

"**There you go so beautiful" Lenne said "Thanks I'm your sister of course"Laren said "Ready to go to school" Lenne asked "Yea Tidus is meeting in us in front of the school" Laren replied **

**Meanwhile at Tidus and Shyuin's House**

"**Man I can't wait until the concert tonight are you excited Shyiun your girlfriend is performing" Tidus said "Bevelle there so jealous of us I hope it won't be that serious when we have to send our summoners to the front lines " Shyiun said "Whoa don't get ahead of yourself and don't worry about politics just worry about bliztball" Tidus said in a worry of his. Than a voice said "Tidus, Shyiun get your asses down here breakfast is ready" "Okay dad" They both said so they go downstairs and the voice turns out to be Jecht the boys father Jecht said "Eat up your going to need your strength for the bliztball game tomorrow" so they ate their breakfast and Jecht said "I want to meet your friends after the concert alright" Jecht said They nodded and left for school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Lenne and Laren arrive at Zanarkand high Lenne wearing her songstress outfit Laren wearing a light blue with black belts **

**going across miniskirt with a black halter top and black boots they find that Tidus and Shyiun aren't here yet so they wait for **

**them. While they wait Lenne and Laren compare schedules "Laren I got English 12 with bio and math 11 I also have music **

**class what do you have?" Lenne asked I have math and English and Health I also have Music Class too," Laren replied "I'm**

** so glad we have music class together" Laren "Me too" Lenne said as they were done comparing schedules Tidus and Shyuin **

**came over to them and Tidus embraced Laren and gave her a long and passionate kiss on the lips and he said "You look **

**great and are you coming to bliztball practice" Tidus said to Laren "Thanks and I will be coming to bliztball practice" Laren **

**said "Hey did you guys noticed that all four of us got lunch together" Tidus said "Great" Laren said while reapplying her lip **

**gloss. "Uh Lenne our dad wants to meet you two" Shyiun said "Uh okay I guess me and Laren can do that right Laren" **

**Lenne said while looking at Laren "Oh I guess" Laren said. The bell rang first for homeroom "Got to go Lenne" Shyiun said **

**and then gave Lenne a quick kiss "Got to go to baby"Tidus said and gave Laren a quick kiss too. "What's the rush we **

**usually wait until the second bell?" Lenne said, "We'll explain at lunch" They both said. So Lenne and Laren went to their **

**first class they had together which is music class and they weren't late for once and the music teacher said "Lenne, Laren **

**glad to see you here on time for once" the music teacher said "We know Miss Lee" They both said "I'll put you two s in **

**the front but not together I know what kind of trouble you s get into Lenne you sit next to Wakka, Laren you sit next to **

**Lulu" Miss Lee said Laren spoke to protest "But Lulu is jealous of me" "I don't care just sit down" Miss Lee said so Laren **

**and Lenne sat down."Today was doing solo's" Miss Lee said everyone groaned expect Lenne and Laren who were giggling **

**with joy Miss Lee continued "Like I said were doing solo's and I'm going to hand out music to practice tonight" Miss Lee **

**said as she was handing out the music sheets "Miss Lee we can't practice tonight I got a concert" Lenne said "Oh that's **

**right so you and your sister want to practice another night yes and your sister can practice tonight cause she doesn't have a **

**concert" Miss Lee said "That's right" Lenne said "Too bad you and your sister can still practice tonight before your concert **

**and I almost forgot to mention were going to have a pop quiz tomorrow to make sure you practice" Miss Lee said than the **

**bell rang and Miss Lee said "Class dismissed." So Lenne and Laren left the classroom with them both saying "What a bitch"**

** "Laren I have to go to English" Lenne said "I have to go to math see you at lunch" Laren said so they went to there own **

**classes. At lunch time as Laren was walking toward the lunch room Lulu purposely bump into Laren almost falling over she **

**said "What's your problem Lulu" Tidus and Shyiun saw the whole thing Tidus walking toward Laren and said "What's her **

**problem so how's classes for your first day" "Horrible and I don't know what's her problem is on top of that our music **

**teacher is a total bitch she gave us homework on the night of the concert so we don't have time to prepare ourself and mom**

**said Lenne could be a songstress if it doesn't get in the way of her school work" Laren said while looking mad "How can you **

**think about school work at a time like this you and your sister could go to the front lines in Bevelle in this war" Shyiun said **

**"Chill out man we will worry when the time comes" Tidus said with a chill out look "It's okay Tidus will make it all better" **

**Tidus said than he gave her a kiss on the forehead "What's is so important that you had to tell us" Tidus said "We have to **

**wait for Lenne" Shyuin said.**

**  
Meanwhile at Lulu's table Wakka, Rikku, Lulu**

"**What makes her so special so what if she is a famous singer and summoner she acts she high and mighty she thinks I'm **

**jealous of her just wait unitl I get her back and make her life so miserable that she begging to die until than I'll just wait and **

**I'll call someone I know soon" Lulu sigh "Lulu you got to cool down ya" Wakka said "Yea don't let her bother you" Rikku **

**said Lenne finally appears looking distress and frustrate sits on Shyuin's lap. **

**Back at Lenne and Laren's table **

"**I can't believe this just because I'm a singer doesn't mean I have feelings shouldn't we get respect were summoners on the **

**top of that I have a crap load of homework to do" Lenne said while fixing her hair and checking her make-up "Lenne you got **

**to earn respect okay" Shyiun said than gave her a quick kiss. "So what's so important you got tell us about" Laren said **

**"Well our grades dropped and of course our dad gives us hell so we got a bunch of homework and we might be a little late for **

**your concert" Shyiun said "What" Lenne and Laren both said "I thought you might say that" Shyiun said "We will get to the **

**concert on the second song" Shyiun said "Lulu has been staring at us for a long time let me give her something you know as a **

**peace offering in hope we can be friends" Laren said So Laren gets up and starts walking toward Lulu and the rest of the **

**gang their "Laren is walking this way and she's holding something" Lulu said "Hi I brought you something you know as a **

**peace offering in hope we can be friends" Laren said while she handed Lulu a concert ticket "What are you trying to buy me **

**off I don't want your gifts and we will never be friends"Lulu said as she slam the concert ticket on the lunch table "Okay I **

**will leave it here just in case you changed your mind" Laren said as walked away and went to her own table "Oohh score **

**these tickets are close enough to see Lenne how did she get these tickets sold out in the first hour believe me I tried to get **

**tickets" Rikku said as grab the tickets from the lunch table. **

**Back at the Laren and Lenne's table**

**Laren get's back and sat in Tidus lap without saying a word "It didn't go well huh" Tidus said "No it didn't" Laren said than **

**Rikku came over and said "I'm sorry about that she has a short fuse and she is kind of jealous you but if you don't mind I will **

**like to go to your concert" Rikku said "No I don't mind" Lenne said "Okay bye" Rikku said than the bell rang to end the **

**lunch period "Tidus I will see you after school at bliztball practice" Laren said than gave him a passionate kiss "Got to go **

**Lenne" Shyiun said than gave her a quick kiss as they went to their own classes. **

**After School**

**Laren arrives at the bliztball arena with a handful of books after she said goodbye to her sister when she got there is a group **

**of bliztball players making catcalls "Ow hot stuff" one of the players said one player whistled once Tidus got there Laren **

**dropped her books and walk over to hug and kissed him passionately "Oh great Tidus my boyfriend is here" Laren shouted **

**and the bliztball players stopped "What was that all about?" Tidus asked "Oh nothing you better get to practice don't worry I **

**will be here" Laren replied "Okay" Tidus said as he was walking toward the locker room. Laren returned to her books and **

**started to do them expect the music homework after the practice Tidus came over and asked "Did you see me at there?" **

**"Yes you were great" Laren replied "Can I walk you home Laren" Tidus said "Sure I want to talk to you about something **

**anyway" Laren said while blushing. As they were walking "So what do you want to me about" Tidus said while walking "Tell **

**me you love me"Laren said "What" Tidus asked while walking "Please I need to know how you feel about me" Laren plead **

**while walking "I guess it can't wait Laren I love you from the first day I saw I knew that we will always be together" Tidus **

**said while walking "Really I love you too and knowing that I'm ready to do you know what" Laren said while walking "Really**

** are you okay with I can wait if you want to wait I love you too much to hurt you" Tidus said while walking "Yes I'm ready but **

**not tonight after the concert and we meet your father I will come over your window and whistled for you to help me up okay" **

**Laren said while walking "Okay" Tidus said "Well thanks for walking me home and I will see you later" Laren said as she **

**was about to turn the doorknob Tidus grab her and said one last thing before he left "Are you sure about this do you trust **

**me" Tidus asked "Yes I trust you and I know that you will never hurt me I will see you tonight" Laren said while kissing **

**Tidus passionately "See you later" Tidus said. Than Laren went to her to get ready for the concert when she got into her **

**room Lenne was getting ready for the concert and she noticed Laren coming in with a glowing smile "What are you so happy **

**about" Lenne asked "Oh I don't know we might do you know what" Laren replied "Really" Lenne said "Yup I'm going to get**

** ready for the concert" Laren said while picking out an outfit Laren picks out a songstress outfit exactly like Lenne's **

**"Looking good" Lenne said "Thanks you too" Laren said "Here let me help you with your make-up" Lenne said**

**  
5 minutes later **

"**All done" Lenne said "Thanks again" Laren said "No problem" Lenne said "Let's go" Laren said "Yes let's" Lenne said so**

** they left for the concert.**


	3. The Concert

**Chapter 3**

**When they got to the bliztball stadium it was packed and they had to sneaked in from the back way to avoid the fans and reporters. "Alright I'll go get my seat don't worry when you get out there the rest will come natural see you later" Laren said When Laren went to get her seat she saw Rikku so she decided to talk to her "Hey Rikku thanks for coming" "Oh hey this place is pack with people I might get Lulu a sphere of this" Rikku said excitedly the lights dimmed and Lenne started to walk on the stadium "Well see yea" Rikku said in her songstress outfit so Laren watch the concert It begins Laren thought Lenne started to dance and sing like in the beginning of FF-X2 **

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart **

**I could see a place that's something like this **

**Every now and than I don't know what to do**

**Still I know that I can never go back**

**But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams**

**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now **

**Everything's so different **

**That it brings me to my knees**

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**

**I won't give in to it **

**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart will go**

**I can hear your voice calling out to me**

"**You'll never be alone"**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you. **

**I can't hear you **

**The stadium was filled with cheers I wonder what Lenne felt with everyone cheering Laren wonder than suddenly Tidus and Shyiun came out of nowhere Tidus shucked behind Laren and embraced her "Oh Tidus don't scare me like that" Laren said with a little surprise in her voice "Oh sorry you look great Laren" Tidus said "Yea you look exactly like Lenne" Shyiun said "Thanks I wasn't looking for that look but good to know." Laren said "My next song is dedicated to my boyfriend Shyiun and this song goes out to Bevelle I hope there listening and I have to say that we have our beliefs and different idea and yes arguments will but our hearts can and should always be one believe with me even with our feelings should united us that is what this song is about.**

**Lenne sang just standing there **

**I know that your hiding thing using gentle words to shelter me but your words were like a dream but your words were like a dream but dreams could never fool me not that easily **

**I acted so distant than didn't say goodbye before you left **

**But I was listening you fight your battle far from me far too easily saving tears cause I'll come back I could hear that you whispered as you walked through the door but I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages shouting might have been the answer but what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**cause a thousand words call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you even though I can't see**

**I feel them reaching you**

**Suspended on sliver wings**

**Oh a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you**

**even though your more weary days **

**seem far away**

**they'll hold you forever**

**Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you, and carry you home **

**and back into my arms**

**Suspended on sliver wings**

**A thousand words**

**The crowd went wild and Lenne started crying for a few moments than Lenne rushed off the stage crying. Laren, Shyiun, Tidus went after her when they get backstage they find Lenne crying Shyiun instantly's goes to comfort her and asked "What's wrong" "I don't know when I sang the song I felt tears bursting inside of me unitl I couldn't hold in any longer" Lenne said between sobs "It's okay Lenne" Shyiun said while hugging her "Um Tidus I'm going to change okay" Laren whispered so Laren went to the bathroom to get change **

**5 minutes later**

**She came back in a y black silk shirt that falls to her knees black halter top and black high heels that have straps going across Tidus mouth dropped and she saw Tidus reaction to what she's wearing "So I guess that means you like what I'm wearing" Laren said while giggling "Are you going to be okay Lenne" Laren said with a hint of worry in her voice "Yes I'm fine so you've change I like that outfit" Lenne said "Thanks so are we going to meet your father" Laren said with a little hint of nervous in her voice "Wait before we go can I fix my make-up" Lenne said so Lenne went into the bathroom **

**7 minutes later **

"**All ready" Lenne said so they left for the s to meet Tidus and Shyiun's dad.**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**They arrived at Tidus and Shyuin's house Shyiun opened the door to let them in and he called out "Jecht" "I'm coming"**

**  
Jecht said when he got to the front of the house which is huge 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and a large space between each rooms**

**the dinning room is huge a semi-long diner table a spacious living room with a flat screen tv "Well you must be Lenne and **

**Laren the name is Jecht" Jecht said while he shook both of the s hands "It's nice to meet you" Lenne said. Lenne nudged **

**Laren to say something all that came out of mouth was a little squeak. "Dinner's ready show the girls where the dinning **

**room" Jecht said so Shyuin showed the s where the dinning rom is when they got there Lenne sat next to Shyiun Laren sat **

**next to Tidus while Jecht sat in his usual seat. "This food is delicious" Lenne said while eating "Oh my good Tidus you didn't **

**tell your father was Jecht" Laren whispered "I thought it didn't matter" Tidus whispered back "So how you did you meet my **

**boy Laren" Jecht asked "Um well me and my sister were at bliztball practice when we saw these cute boys so we go over and **

**asked them out and they said yes" Laren replied "But I never though that Tidus had a father that was a legend now I know **

**where he gets he's talent from but I would have love to see a bliztball match but I was too young at the time actually I'm a big **

**fan of bliztball if I wasn't a summoner or a songstress I would be a bliztball player" Laren with a long replied "I'm sorry I **

**talked to much" Laren said "heh it's nice to have a fan" Jecht said "Why did you two become a summoner" Jecht asked **

**while eating "Well me and my sister Laren it's family tradition and mom couldn't become a summoner so she wanted us to **

**become one so we did with no pressure of course she said it was up to us" Lenne replied "How can you guys just casualty talk **

**about this when they would just send our friend's to the war well I won't have it" Shyiun shouted "Damn it Shyiun just **

**because we have company doesn't mean I can't yell and you can create an outburst now just sit your ass down and finish your **

**meal" Jecht yell back**

**  
A few minutes of silence than Lenne broke the silence "Me and my sister knew what we were getting into by becoming **

**summoners and were ready to go to the front line and helped stop this war" Lenne said with pride "Here I brought you this **

**sphere from the concert" Laren said while handing him the sphere "Well I'm stuffed" Lenne said "Me too" Laren said back **

**"Yea I'm stuffed now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room now" Shyiun said and gave Lenne a short kiss of goodnight **

**than left "Well I guess we will be going now" Lenne said "Let me show you the door" Tidus said while showing them the front **

**door when they got there Tidus was saying goodnight to Lenne and Laren "Well goodnight Lenne" Tidus said "Goodnight **

**Laren I will see you later and I'm sorry about my brother he can get hothead when people talk about the war" Tidus said than **

**gave Laren a long passionate kiss as they were beginning to leave and Lenne asked Laren "What was that about" "Nothing **

**let's go" Laren replied "I know your hiding something spill it" Lenne said while walking "All right me and Tidus had that talk **

**and he will let me sneak in his room and let me sleep with but not to do you-know-what" Laren said while walking "Oh so you **

**want me to cover for you is that right" Lenne asked "Right" Laren replied "Okay" Lenne said while walking and they finally **

**arrived at their house and went straight to their rooms and they closed their door "So when are you going to Tidus house" **

**Lenne asked getting ready to go to bed "11:00 o'clock that's when I'm leaving I got a great idea for tomorrow when I get in **

**from Tidus house why don't we change places you be me and I will be you" Laren said "Oh sure that sounds fun and should **

**confuse a lot of people" Lenne said "Well night" Laren said. When the clock hit 11:00 o'clock Laren got out of the bed and **

**use the bed sheets as a rope to get down her window than she went over to Tidus window when she got there she whistle to **

**Tidus to know that she was here and Tidus came at the window with bed sheets and she climb the window when she got there **

**Tidus untied the bed sheets and than he put it back on the bed they looked at each other with hungry in their eyes but than **

**Laren stopped herself "Does Shyuin know where here" Laren whisper "Yes and he won't tell if that what your worry about" **

**Tidus whisper "Oh okay" Laren whisper "Let's go to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Tidus whispered Tidus gets in**

** the bed than Laren who falls asleep right away**

**The next morning **

**Tidus watching Laren who is still sleeping than Shyuin's alarm went off that's means it's time to get up. When Shuiyn went to **

**wake up Tidus he found Tidus awake and someone in bed with him. "Tidus it's time to get up" Shyiun said while getting up to **

**wake Tidus up "Oh hey I got up earlier" Tidus said while looking at Laren "Well that's a first" Shyiun said while getting up **

**"What's Laren doing in your bed you didn't do what I thought you did" Shyiun said "No no we didn't do that we just slept in **

**the same bed" Tidus said "Well I'm going to take a shower now" Shyiun said Laren finally getting up "Oh man What a great **

**night our mom usually wakes us up" Laren said while shreathing "Tidus me and my sister will switch today so don't mind if **

**Lenne says anything odd okay"Laren said "Oh okay should I tell Shyiun" Tidus asked "No don't tell Shyiun it will make **

**things more funnier" Laren replied "Oh I got to go see you at school but not as a couple" Laren said while giving Tidus a **

**quick kiss so Laren went out the window with rolled bed sheets when she was on solid floor she dashed home when she got **

**home she climbed to her window and when she got in her room Lenne informed her of something "Laren I told her that you **

**were in the shower so get in there and share details of your nights with Tidus" so Laren got into the shower Lenne hid **

**anything that had to do with sneaking out to Tidus house and they were to test to see how well they know each other apart**

**a few minutes later **

**Laren came out with a bathrobe and was putting Lenne's songstress outfit "So tell me about your night with Tidus did **

**anything happen" Lenne said while putting make-up on Laren that she would put on her face "No nothing happen just slept in **

**the same bed but Shyiun thought of a different idea" Laren said "I'm sure he did" Lenne said "There done now help me put **

**out an outfit that you would wear" Lenne said. So Laren pick out a demin blue jeans and white sneakers that have the pink **

**high heel at the end of the sole "Thanks it's a change to what I usually wear" Lenne said "Here let me do the make-up the **

**way I wear it" Laren said while putting make-up on Lenne**

**4 minutes later **

"**Done here I got gym today so here is my gym locker number which is 102 and the combo is 34-89-76 the sneakers and gym **

**uniform I usually have health but one day of gym is required anything else I need to know?" Laren asked "Nope so here's **

**my schedule" Lenne replied "Oh yea here's my schedule I almost forgot" Laren said while giving Lenne her schedule "Laren**

** let me put these beads in your hair to pass as me" Lenne said as she was putting the colorful beads in her hair "Okay let me **

**take your beads out okay" Laren said "Okay" **

**7 minutes later **

"**Done there you go you look exactly like me" Lenne said "Will let's go downstairs and eat breakfast" Laren said**

"Okay"Lenne said. 


	5. The Switch

**Chapter 5**

**I know this confusing but bear with me this is funny **

**So they went down stairs their mom knew who they were "Switching places huh" Their mom asked "Yup" They both said "You've been doing that ever since you girls were kids and I couldn't tell who is who unitl you've told me" Their mom sighed "If only your father was here he would be so proud of you two" their mom said "Got to go" Lenne said while she grab a nurtion gran bar Laren did the same and they rushed to get to school on time since they had two minutes to get there and they got there with the second bell and they knew that Tidus and Shyuin weren't there so they rushed to get to chorus and they got there late as usual as they opened the door when Miss Lee was talking about the pop quiz "Well so nice of you to join us Lenne and Laren one more late and I'll just have to talk to your mom now sit down both of you" Miss Lee said Laren as Lenne almost sat in her spot but caught herself and sat next to Wakka Lenne as Laren sat next to Lulu who was jealous of her. Miss Lee Countied "As I was saying is that it's pop quiz time and I hope of all you practice the song now I will call your name get up and stand in front of the class now Lulu you will go first" Miss Lee said so Lulu practice though so she sang okay "Next is Laren" Miss Lee instruted Laren as Lenne almost got up but knew she switched places she tried to recover but Miss Lee caught her "Anything wrong Lenne" Miss Lee asked "Can I go to the bathroom" Laren as Lenne asked "Fine but make it quick" Miss Lee replied with a sighed So Laren as Lenne got up and went to the bathroom when Laren as Lenne got there she said "Whew that was close well if I'm going to pass as Lenne I need to sound like her so here goes" She almost sounds like her but enough to pass as her than she goes back when she got back Wakka was finishing his solo I can tell by Lenne as Laren face that it wasn't very good when I was going to get to my seat Miss Lee stopped me "Wait you're going next" Miss Lee said while her hand was on Laren as Lenne shoulder "I want to see if you practice" Miss Lee said while a mischief tone "Okay" Laren as Lenne said. So to the teachers surprise Laren as Lenne did practice and she sang beautifully when she was done the teacher told her to sit down so Laren as Lenne sat down next to Wakka "Okay Laren you last to go" Miss Lee said "Okay" Lenne as Laren said with a hint of nervous in her voice she started to sing like she practice and copied everyone else and she pulled off when she was done the teacher told her to sit down "Good sounds like everyone practiced now were going to do duets now I will put the pair I pick on a piece of paper on the wall after this class" Miss Lee said while writing on the blackboard. After she said that the bell rang and everyone went to see the list when Laren as Lenne went to see the list she found out that she was paired with Wakka relived than Lenne as Laren saw her name next and she was paired up with Lulu than the two found each in the crowd and decided to head to lunch so they went "Um Lenne you got paired up with Lulu" Lenne as Laren said "What I got paired up with Lulu" Laren as Lenne said "Hey you sound just like me I love it but do anymore okay" Lenne as Laren said "Thanks don't worry I won't" Laren as Lenne said so they arrived at the Lunch room they told each other where to go so they could make it more convincing Laren as Lenne wented to Shyiun Lenne as Laren wented to Tidus "Hey baby" Shyiun said than tried kissing Laren thinking it's Lenne but she didn't "Hi Shyiun" Laren as Lenne said "How you feeling?" Shyiun asked "I'm fine much better sorry I kinda lost it there" Laren as Lenne replied "Hello Laren did you sleep well last night" Tidus said than wink his eye "Yea I guess so" Lenne as Laren said. Lenne as Laren and Laren as Lenne got up and stood right in front of them "Guess who is who" Laren as Lenne said "But choose carefully you might get the wrong one" Shyiun went first and he guessed right "Lenne why are you dressed up as Laren" Lenne face lit up and he went to sit on his lap and gave him a long passionate kiss and Laren said "Now I'm left so I'll make it easy on you" Laren said and went over to Tidus and hugged him. **

**Meanwhile at Lulu's table **

"**I got a called from my friend and she says that she is going to be here in one day cause she her family wants to do business than after a week she go back to Besaid." Lulu said "You told her about her problem and she willing to do that" Rikku asked "No I didn't tell her all about the problem I told her that Tidus is single" Lulu replied "Sneaky score" Rikku said than giggled "I don't know about this ya." Wakka added**

**Back at Laren and Lenne's table **

"**So how did you guys guess" Laren asked in her normal voice "Easy I asked about our night together and she didn't know about" Tidus said than kissed Laren dressed as Lenne "We have bliztball practice the finals are coming up we can't miss it" Shyiun said "Yea I know you girls are going to be there" Tidus said "Of course I'm going to be there and I'm coming to bliztball practice with you Tidus" Laren said "Um I don't I kinda like to be alone by myself you know with the guys and you should come to the bliztball game tonight." Tidus said "Oh well that's okay I understand but I need to talk to you after school about something" Laren said with a hint of nervous in her voice "All right I'll see you later than" Tidus said than kissing Laren dressed as Lenne. "Okay Laren we need to be each other for the rest of the day change back at home"Lenne said in an Laren voice "Gotcha" Laren said in an Lenne voice Once the bell rang they when to there classes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At Lenne and Laren's house**

"**Mom I'm home" Lenne as Laren said "Oh there's a note" Lenne as Laren said while reading the note "Dear girls I went to the market to get some food be back at dinner time" **

**love you,**

**Mom**

"**That's good well back to my clothes" Lenne as Laren dress up **

**Meanwhile**

"**So what's so important that couldn't wait" Laren still dressed up like Lenne "Well I just wanted to say that I'm ready for you-know-what"Laren still dressed up as Lenne said than blushed Tidus mouth dropped "Are you sure it's no pressure I could wait I love you too much I didn't want hurt you"Tidus said while stroking her hair "I'm sure are you ready Tidus" Laren still dressed as Lenne "Yes I'm sure let's do it no pun indented" Tidus said than kissed Laren dressed as Lenne very passionted. But the team Tidus is on saw the whole thing and when Shyuin walked they told him "Hey man your brother is kissing your girlfriend" Female bliztball player said "Oh that no man that's Laren dressed as Lenne" Shyiun said very cool like "Oh" All of the Zanarkaland Bliztball team said. When Tidus was finishing kissing Laren dressed up as Lenne both of them saw all of the team looking at them they both blused "I guess I better be going I'll see at the bliztball match and after the match" Laren as Lenne said "Bye I love you" Tidus said than Laren as Lenne said nothing than left. Back at home Lenne got dressed in her own clothes "Ah finally I can't believe how Laren can wear those clothes" Lenne said. The door open and than shut Lenne called out thinking it was their mom "Mom is that you" Lenne called out "It's just me Laren" Laren said between sobs "Oh Laren what's wrong" Lenne said than embracing her sister "Lenne I believe we have to fight this war going to the front lines and I can't imaging living my life without Tidus I mean I asked him to do you know what and he said okay he also told me he loved me but I didn't say anything" Laren said than cried "Oh I know how you feel you think it's easy on me too but we got a job to do and we knew what this meant from the beginning" Lenne said "That we die protecting Spira" Laren recited "I'm home sorry for being so late the market was so terrible" The girls mom said "Oh thank god" The girls both said and hugged her tighly "What did I miss girls is something wrong" The girls mom said "We just got worried that you been gone for such a long time" Lenne explained "Mom Tidus invited me to eat over his house" Laren asked "Sure just make sure you here at 1:00 since it's a weekend" Girls mom said "Mom there's something that me and Laren wants to talk to you about" Lenne said "Sure I listen while I prepared dinner okay" The girls mom said "Well the problem is that this confict where having with Bevelle we all know that were going to be sent to the front lines and die protecting Spira were wondering how can you let your two and only daughters go to their death's" Lenne asked "Well it's not easy but it's the path you guys chose and I gave you a choice and I pray to Yevon that you girls made the right choice and you girls did and you girls are talented for summoning but for singing too and I'm very proud of you girls and in a different time you girls would make great wives and mothers but I know in my heart that I will join you someday and be family again in the farplane" The girls mom said "The bliztball match starts at 9:00 so we have time to have dinner together" Lenne said "Were going to be upstairs getting ready for the bliztball match tonight" Laren said "I'm wearing this tank top with the black mini skirt and these heels that have the strips that go around your ankle "Wicked I will wear my songstress outfit okay Laren like me some make-up on to match that outfit you got going on" Lenne said while putting make-up on. Tonight is tonight I will become a women and I need you to cover for me okay" Laren said "What am I hearing this right you guys are going do-you-know-what tonight"Lenne said while putting make-up on "Yea the thing I wanted to tell him was that I'm ready" Laren said "There I'm done" Lenne said "Wow you look beautiful as always" Laren said "Thanks I tried you look not bad yourself" Lenne commented "Girls dinner" The girls mom said "Coming" They both said "Wow girls looking good ah my girls are all grown up"The girls mom sighed.**


	7. YouKnowWhat

**Chapter 7**

**Ten minutes later **

"**Bye mom" Laren said than kissed her mom on the cheek "Bye mom don't wait up" Lenne said than kissed her mom on the cheek. They went to the secret backstage "Lenne you're here what are you doing here" Shyuin said acting surprise "You came Laren you look beautiful" Tidus said than kissed her passionately "I wouldn't miss it for the world and are you ready for you-know-what" Laren said "Laren not in front of everyone" Tidus said then blushed "Oh sorry well talk about later" Laren said "Hey were next so get ready guys" A fellow Zanarkand bliztball player said "Okay let's go see you later"Tidus said "Wait here's a kiss for good luck" Laren said than gave Tidus a peck "Good luck" Lenne said than gave Shyuin a peck "Come on Laren let's go to our seats" Lenne said "Okay" Laren said They get to their seats where they close enough to see the players "The good thing is that your boyfriend is one of the star players of the bliztball team to get you good seats"Lenne said **

**an hour and a half later**

**The Zanarkand Abes Won 10 to 8 so the girls went backstage and saw Tidus so Laren went over and gave a long passnoite kiss and said something in his ear that made him blush Lenne went over and gave Shyuin a congratulation kiss "Let's go back to my house my dad isn't home for the weekend" Tidus said "Okay but let me tell my sister Lenne I'm going with Tidus" Laren yelled to Lenne "Okay be careful" Lenne shouted back "Let's party wanna do karoke" Shyiun asked "Sure I'll sing a song" Lenne replied **

**Tidus and Laren are back at Tidus and Shyuin House **

"**Let's go to my room"Tidus said "Oh Tidus straight to business huh I need to be back at 1:00" Laren said jokely "Okay I will try but I will guarantee that you will be tired" Tidus said "Tidus I need you know something I'm a summoner and I gonna have to go to the front lines of Bevelle and died for protecting all of Spira I'm gonna have to leave and it tears me up inside how do you feel about that cause I don't want to be away from you and I love you so much that I couldn't imagine my life without you" Laren said than starting to cry "Shhs it's okay I will always protect no matter what besides there's not going to be a war I promise besides I love you too much to let you go so don't cry and don't worry" Tidus assured Laren "What if your wrong I mean I knew I was gonna die from the start me and my sister chose this path" Laren said between sobs "I told you don't worry and I will protect you no matter what happens" Tidus said while sitting on the bed "Tidus do you have protection" Laren asked "Sure I do" Tidus said "Good" Laren said than them both sitting on the bed Tidus kissing Laren. For the readers who want to use your imagation you are free to do it but those who do are perverts LOL **

**Meanwhile**

**Lenne and Shyuin were at the Karoke Bar **

"**Come on Lenne we all want to hear you sing " Shyuin said "Fine I will what song should I sing oh I got it here goes guess what song this is**

**So what am I suppose to have an opinion **

**Should I keep quiet just because I'm a women**

**Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind**

**Guess it's easier to shallow if I just sat and smiled**

**When a female fires back you don't know how to act**

**So he does what every little boy would do**

**Makin' a few rumors or two**

**That's for sure is not a man to me, slandering' names for popularity**

**It's sad you only get your fame through controversy**

**But it's now it's time for me to come and give you more to say**

**Chorus:**

**This for my girls all around the world**

**Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth**

**Thinking' all women should be seen not heard**

**So what do we do girls, shout out loud**

**Let in' em know we're gonna stand our ground**

**So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud**

**Take a deep breath and say it out loud**

**Never can, never will**

**Can't hold us down**

**Nobody can hold us down**

**your just a little boy **

**Think your so cute, so coy**

**You must so big to make up for smaller things**

**Your just a little boy**

**all you do is annoy**

**You must talk so big to make up for smaller things"**

"**Wooo yea thanks my girl" Shyuin yelled and clapped "Okay Shyuin you turn" Lenne said than sitting down "Okay my singing voice is not pretty so bear with me" Shyuin said he sang it a song called Headstrong By:Trapt**

**Circling your head contemplating everything you said**

**Now I see the truth I got a doubt **

**A different movie in your eyes and now I'm out**

**See you later**

**I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your motives inside decision to hide**

**Back off I'll take you on **

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that your wrong**

**Headstrong were Headstrong**

**Back off I'll take you on **

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**And this is not where you belong**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

**Conclusion manifest your first impression's got to be very best**

**I see your full of shit and that's alright**

**That's how you play I guess you get through every night **

**Well, now that's over**

**I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold **

**See inside, inside of our heads **

**Well, now that's over**

**I know I know all about your motives inside your decision to hide**

"**You wanna come back to my place" Shyuin said "What of your father" Lenne said "He's not home he's away for the weekend we can use his bed" Shyuin said "Oh let's go then" Lenne a little heisted. So they arrived back at his house and when they went upstairs to their dad's room they noises coming from Tidus room and Lenne giggled so they continued to walk toward to Jecht's room which was at the end of the hallway. When they got there it was a big double bed for two people they walk in and Lenne was amazed "Wow this bedroom is amazing" Lenne said in awe "Come sit down with me" Shyuin said while sitting Lenne sits down on the bed "Um Shyuin I don't think I'm ready for what there doing down the hallway I'm sorry I can't do that can we just talk" Lenne said "Sure what do you want to talk about" Shyuin said "I'm not sure we have anything in common and the anything we have in common is that sex and passion and fooling around we have anything to talk about" Lenne said "Of course we have more in common then that" Shyuin said "Like what give me one example" Lenne asked "Well we go both to the same school we love each" Shyiun replied "Oh man I don't we have anything in common I got to go I'm so sorry" Lenne said in a hurry "Wait Lenne" Shyuin said than grabbed her wrist "Please don't go I'm sorry we can talk were meant to be together I can feel that were soul mates please stay" Shyuin pleaded "I don't know Shyuin I may have to go to this war and it pains me to leave you but it's my duty" Lenne said "Please your not going to a war and your not going to leave me and I will always protect you" Shyiun said than pulled Lenne into his arms and held her "I will always protect you no matter what listen we something else in common we both lost a parent you lost a father who was a summoner and I lost my mother please stay with me" Shyuin pleaded "Shyuin please I got to go I'll call you later bye."Lenne said while crying as she was running past she heard strange noises and envied Laren and Tidus relationship together she ran home all the way running and crying Shyuin feeling lousy wanted to go to his room and talk to Tidus but he realized that him and Laren were doing you know what so he knocked on the door "Hey you guys you need to get changed and go somewhere else okay I need to laid down" Shyuin said. **

**After five minutes **

**They got out Laren buttons were off and so was the pants were open too and Tidus saw a distress Shyiun "Om Laren can you wait for me in my dad's room" "Okay but don't be to long we were so close to the good part" Laren said than left "What is it man you look so upset" Tidus said "See after you guys left to do you know what and we did a little karoke singing we came back here we sat on his bed and I started to make a move on her she cries and it tears me a apart and she says that we have nothing in common the only thing we have in common is that we fool around and love each other I tried to assure her but she kept crying and I didn't know what to do and she says that she wasn't ready I was fine with that I love her too much man I don't know what to do she's going to call later I don't know what to do" Shyiun explained "Well it's okay Shyuin I know what to do just tell her that your okay with it and your not mad cause she will instantly think your mad and talk about your likes and dislikes and fears and paaiontes okay that's a start" Tidus said "Tidus come on I've being waiting for 30 minutes please I need more loving" Laren said very flirting "Well I hope that helps right now she can't get enough loving" Tidus said than went to Laren who was standing right next to the door and led her back to the Jecht's room. "Oh man" Shyiun said laying on his bed **

**The next morning **

"**Oh man what a night you were terrific you awake" Tidus said Laren who was sleeping peacefully and was laying on Tidus "I guess not" Tidus said "I'll make some breakfast" Tidus said then quietly slipped out of bed put some pants on and walk downstairs to the kitchen. **

**An hour later**

**Laren wake up to a wonderful breakfast she didn't know where the kitchen was so she followed the smell she found the kitchen and she found the clock which said 7:29 "Oh no I got to go I should have been home. First I got to say goodbye to Tidus she looked around and found Tidus at the dinning table "Laren your up are you hungry" Tidus said "Oh no Tidus I got to get home I was supposed to be home last night and last night was wonderful I hope I don't get in trouble so I got to go I will see you tomorrow"Laren said than gave a Tidus a big kiss for 1 minute "Bye I'm sorry I can't stay" Laren said ran out the door heading for home. "Oh man I made this big breakfast for nothing" Tidus said "Don't worry man you don't have problems with Lenne" Shyuin said "Oh yea how did that go" Tidus asked "Good your advice worked and now we have so much in common now it's unbelievable" Shyiun replied "Good I'm glad I could help you out" Tidus said "So how did your night go with Laren "Shyiun asked "Oh man you don't expect me to tell you I can't all I can is that it was amazing that's all I'm saying" Tidus replied "Oh come on you want to share the detail man" Shyuin with a mouthful of scrambled eggs "I can't all I can say right now is that she was very eager and a great kisser for the first time no more I'm not saying anything else" Tidus while pouring blueberry syrup on his pancakes than sat and eat "Oh man you sure know how to keep the guy on the edge" Shyuin said while eating french toast.**

**Meanwhile at Lenne and Laren house**

"**Lenne are you there Lenne" Laren yelled quietly "Huh who's there" Lenne said as she walked towards the door looking very tired "Oh Laren your back I knew this would happen so I told mom you were still sleeping here let me get the bed sheets" Lenne said **

**After 7 minutes **

"**Here you go" Lenne said "Thanks Lenne" Laren said while climbing the bed sheets. She got in her room in five minutes and sat on her bed "Oh boy that night was magically and I felt that you were in trouble but I'm sorry I couldn't help you oh man It hurt at first and Tidus who heard my discomurt and asked if we wanted to stop but I said no so we went on and we did until Shyuin knocked on the door and use Jecht's bedroom oh man I was so happy to do it for the first in Jecht's bed oh it's like a dream" Laren said very happy and glowing "Oh yea enough of my day has was your problem with Shyuin" Laren asked "Well we talk for hours and find out that we have a lot in common besides fooling around and passion- Um Lenne I have to cut you off I got to get into pj cause mom is coming up to wake us up" Laren irrupted than getting into her pj "Here let me get this bed sheets out of the window" Lenne said than getting the bed sheets out of the window and hoping in bed Laren finished getting in her pj's and getting in bed. "Girls time to get up rise and shine if your not up in ten minutes I'm coming in there and waking you up" The girls mom said after there mom left to prepare to breakfast Laren and Lenne got immediate "Am I glowing" Laren said very happily almost glowing "I think so and remember were seeing them today I love him" Laren said "I'm so happy for and I'm jealous about your relationship so open but were different people" Lenne said than sighed "Oh Lenne it's alright go at your pace no one is pressuring to do it you know when your ready so lets go down for breakfast or mom will come in here" Laren said in a comforting and humorous tone of voice. So they went downstairs to find a wonderful breakfast "mummm looks good mom" Laren said than sitting down to have scrambled eggs "So Laren I didn't hear you come in last night when did you come in" the girls mom said "Um I got here at 1:00 just like you said but I was so quiet that I didn't want to wake you up" Laren said while pouring maple syrupy over her eggs "So why are glowing the way you do is it because you didn't come home last night even when I told you to come here at 1:00 I think you spend the night with Tidus and did you know what" The girls mom said while pouring her self a cup of coffee "Um how did you know that" Laren said while eating her eggs "I'm your mom I know this stuff but I should punish you but I'm not cause I remember doing the same exact thing when I was your age but sweetie don't hide from me okay" The girls mom said while drinking her coffee "Sure I won't" Laren said while eating her eggs "So what you girls doing today" The girls mom asked "Well were just hanging out with Tidus and Shyuin today right Laren" Lenne said while eating French Toast Laren just nodded with a mouthful of eggs. "Um Laren did you use protection" The girls mom said with those words Laren choked and shallowed her eggs than drinking some orange juice "Yes mom I'm sure" Laren said. **

**8 minutes later **

"**Okay mom were going to get ready for today were hanging out with the boys come on Laren" Lenne said than walking upstairs with Laren behind "Okay Laren what's a suitable clothes that say I just got some last night" Lenne said joking tone of voice "Okay I think I'll wear a tank top that shows off my chest and I will wear a hip hugger blue pants with a matching belt" Laren said "Hmm if that doesn't say I just had sex I don't know what does I will just wear my usual Oh a thousand words a thousand embraces will cradle you" Lenne said than sang a few words "Ready hope we have sushi I love the cumber rolls and the salad is delicious with that ginger salad dressing sounds good" Laren said while apply her make-up "Sounds like a plan but I bet the boys have something else plan" Lenne said "Yea your right" Laren said "Laren the phone's for you" the girl's mom said "Alright" Laren than picked up the phone upstairs "Hello oh hi Tidus so what's the plan huh yes I have fun last night so when you meet us okay that's good 10:30 is definfity a good time we'll be waiting so see you in a few oh Tidus your so naughty love you too" Laren said than hang up the phone still glowing "Well what's up" Lenne asked Laren "Well there meeting us at our house at 10:30 am for a little R&R and than were going shopping than there taking us out to dinner and the best part is we get to chose I'm choosing sushi tonight" Laren said very excited "Um Laren replied I hate to break your bubble but do you know what today is." Lenne asked Laren "No what's today" Laren replied "Today were going to Gaudosalm today is the day that dad died than were having dinner afterwards" Lenne said "Ohh I forgot" Laren said than went downstairs "Mom Is it okay that we bring Tidus and Shyuin along to see daddy today and dinner too" Laren said "Sweetie not today it's just to painful I cry every time I see him I'm sorry" The girls mom said "But we can't break tradition mom" Laren said "I'm sorry not today I thought we had things to do and besides I don't think they would mind I want to see daddy anyway" Laren said cue the them knocking on the door "I'll get it" Lenne said while running downstairs than opening the door "Hello Lenne" Shyuin said "Hello Shyuin I missed you" Lenne said than kissing Shyuin "Hello Laren" Tidus said "Hello Tidus" Laren said kissing Tidus very passionted "So what are going to do" Lenne asked "Well it's your choice we can go see a movie or go shopping oh I hear there's a bliztball match do you want to see a match with us not in it" Shyuin explained "Oh a bliztball match I would love to see one are you guys up for it" Laren said with an anime-like smile "Oh I was thinking of going shopping cause me and Laren got some Gil from a few chorus" Lenne said "Oh Laren you look very beautiful today I think we could try on some ligure on what do you say" Tidus whispered "Oh Tidus we can't we got your brother and my sister here" Laren whispered back. "So shopping it is let's go" Shyuin said. Once they get there Laren and Lenne found a shop that has very different dressphere's. While Laren was looking at a gunner dressphere and Lenne looking at a thief dressphere Tidus saw a different but beautiful women who was a wearing a gunner dressphere she had a revealing top with the Zanarkand Symbol on her chest she must be a big fan Tidus thought she also had a earring on and short hair kinda like mine and a hairtail that went down to her feet Tidus was attracted to her but he forced himself to look away and say to himself that he loved Laren not her but he doesn't even know her but he feels something else but then it's nothing but he thinks I love Laren. Laren finally comes out in a gunner dressphere with black boots purple shirt with a hole in the middle of the shirt showing her a medium size circle showing half of her chest purple pants that has a slit on the side of her leg on the end of the pants leg with a tiny gun "So do you like" Laren asked Tidus still looking at her but trying to look away but didn't Laren or even saw her "Hello earth to Tidus what are you looking at" Laren asked than saw another women that was the same age wearing the gunner dressphere "Tidus stopping looking at her am I enough for you" Laren pulled on his strip "Uh what oh Laren you look beautiful on that dressphere why are you so mad" Tidus asked "Why because your looking at another women" Laren replied "Oh her no I love you and only you Laren" Tidus said then smiling at her "That won't work I'm paying for this than leaving" Laren said than leaving to change back into her other clothes "Man you got to stop looking at other women once you sleep with them they instantly think you will be with them for life" Shyuin explained Lenne came out in her thief dressphere that's looks like Rikku but without the blond hair "Wow I like that outfit" Shyuin said "Oh I don't like it you just like because I'm wearing next to nothing I'm changing back" Lenne said while nudging Shyuin than going back to the dressing rooms "Thanks I'm going to wait outside" Laren said a little mad "You better take care of your girl man" Shyuin advised "Sure I'm doing that right now" Tidus said than walking outside "Laren I'm sorry that I looked at the girl I couldn't look away please forgive me I love you not her I don't even know her" Tidus said than sitting next to her "Your sorry when we slept together I though you wouldn't to do that I guess all you think with your lower half than your brain your so topical I thought you were different gezz what a fool I was to think yo-" Laren was intrupped with Tidus kissing her for a full 2 minutes than dropping her bag "Well I think that well I forgive you this time but don't to do it again okay" Laren said "Okay I won't" Tidus said with a smile that could melt you "So we cool for now" Tidus asked Laren "Yes were cool for now" Laren said than picking up her bag "All ready" Lenne asked "Yep all ready" Laren replied "So where to next" Lenne asked "Oh can we go to the bliztball match did it start already" Laren asked "Um it starts in three minutes do you think we can make it." Shyuin replied "I don't think so but let's go to a movie instead okay" Tidus said "Sure let's go you girls go on ahead me and Tidus got to talk about something we will meet you later "Okay" the girls both said with a puzzled look on there faces than left. Shyuin waiting unitl they were out of earshot "So what's up" Tidus asked "What's up you know you shouldn't look at other women besides Laren that girl is trouble she's from Besaid Island and I don't know why she's here but I bet it's not good listen we **


	8. The Fight

**Chapter 8**

**Back at Laren's and Lenne's house **

"**Good Morning" The girls mom said "It must be time to get up for school good I can't wait to see Tidus I'm going to wear a black high heels with a black jumpsuit with a silt running down the middle "Wow that is a great outfit "Girls breakfast is ready" The girls mom said "Coming" Laren and Lenne both said. So they go downstairs and while they were eating there mom was updating on the current war "Girls the war is getting worse by the minute the number of summoners are falling it's not long before they come to Zanarkand to find more summoners and I fear they might here to take you guys but I heard that Bevelle is not completely aware of what energy source we have and we don't know what machines they posses I mean we have endless energy and they have an energy crisis but I think they have enough energy to have a weapon that could make this place into ruins but don't you guys talking worry I don't think it's going to be that bad so I just wanted to inform you girls." The girls mom said "Thanks" They both said while eating "Got to go mom we have to get to school" Laren said than kissed here on the cheek Lenne did the same thing. They get to school and find Tidus and Shyuin sitting on the side of the big water fountain in front of the school talking so they walked up to them "Hey Tidus what were you guys talking I almost forgot your hello kiss" Laren said than kiss Tidus for about 3 minutes "Hey Shyuin what were you guys talking about" Lenne said than kissed Shyuin for about 3 minutes "Well we were talking about girls that's all nothing exciting" Tidus said "Your lying I know when you lie spill it" Laren pointed out "There's the bell got to go see you later Laren love yea" Tidus said than gave Laren a quick kiss "Yea got to go bye see you guys at lunch" Shyuin said than gave Lenne a quick kiss "Something's wrong well got to go bye Laren see you at music class" Lenne said. **

**At Tidus Homeroom with Shyuin**

"**Class we have a new student who's here for a week make sure she's welcome come here dear" Homeroom teacher said so this mystery girl was the girl who Tidus saw at clothes store that had the Gunner Dressphere "What's your name dear" The homeroom teacher asked "My name is Yuna" Yuna replied "We need someone to volunteer to show Yuna around the school anyone" The Homeroom teacher said Please don't be me please not me don't pick me Tidus thought "No volunteer's well I just have to pick one um Tidus you know the school well why don't you" The homeroom teacher said "Oh no I couldn't do that pick someone else" Tidus protested "No your doing it like it or not now come over here and show the new girl around the school" The homeroom teacher said "If your late to your next class I will write you a pass to your next class" The teacher informed "Let's go" Tidus said very glum and walked outside "Can I see what your schedule is like so I can get over with this as soon as possible" Tidus asked Yuna "Sure here you go" Yuna replied "You have all my classes expect for music" Tidus said while looking very pale "Are you alright" Yuna asked Tidus "Yea I'm fine here let me show you where you can go to here and here to get to your next class you go here than where make a left than it's on your right "I been meaning to ask you this but what's with that our Zanarkand Abes Logo on your chest are you a big fan or something" Tidus asked while showing Yuna around "Yes I am and I thought it would look cool" Yuna replied I'll show you where the lunch room is where your last class was at last period I'll show you where the music room is" Tidus said while showing her directions "Um I saw the way you looked at me I guess you like what you saw" Yuna said flirting "I was meaning to ask you why is your hair like mine are you a big fan I hope it's not the kind where you know everything about me right" Tidus asked "No no I'm not a stalker I though this would look cool" Yuna replied "So here's the music room the teacher's name is Miss Lee and the lunch room I is not far but it's takes a few minutes last is the gym it's where we have bliztball practice and pep rallies well that's the tour of this school go t-"Tidus was intrupped by Yuna "Wait you didn't answer my question" Yuna asked "Well when I first saw you I thought you were a big fan of our team and then I saw what you were wearing a strange outfit but I was attracted to you" Tidus replied than the bell rang "Well got to go don't wanna be late and he ran without haste "Wow he went fast well can't let it bother me" Yuna said than walked to her next class. A few classes later Yuna manage to find the music room and she sitting down to Lulu than came Laren and Lenne talking siting next to them not noticing Yuna than Lulu came in and sat down next to Yuna "I assume that's Laren she so pretty and that must be Lenne sitting next to Laren she's pretty too" Yuna said "Attention class we have a new student for the week come up here and introduce yourself" Miss Lee said "Yes Miss Lee" Yuna said than came up to the front of the class "My name is Yuna I'm happy to meet you all" Yuna said while looking at the room and saw Laren's glare than said something to Lenne "Very good Yuna you may sit down now" Miss Lee said "Um Miss Lee can I change my outfit" "Uh sure you can go to the bathroom" Miss Lee said "Okay be right back" Yuna said **

**a few minutes later **

"**Yuna came back wearing the same outfit as Lenne and sat down next to Lulu "Today is our weekly solo's to determine if you been studying or practing and I will be calling you in order and Yuna since your new you don't have to do this but I will need to see you after school to see how well you sing" Miss Lee said "Okay" Yuna said.**

**9 minutes later **

"**Lenne your next your singing this piece we already covered in this class" Miss Lee said while a smirk "Okay here I go" Lenne said than sang the song with few mistakes "Okay Lenne you can sit down now" Miss Lee said Lenne sat down "Next Laren your up" Miss Lee said. So Laren went up and Miss Lee handed Laren the same piece everyone else was using and she did with no mistakes "Excellent as always you may sit down since were all done with that I'm giving out sheets to practice for the winter chorus in a few days so don't drink anything that's not water and practice when you have free time that goes for you Lenne" Miss Lee said than the bell rang for the next period then everyone left and when to the lunch room Tidus and Shyuin were already there waiting for Lenne and Laren. Yuna came into the lunch still wearing her songstress dressphere walking towards Tidus "Hello Tidus Thanks for showing me around the school it really helped I don't get lost anymore here's my number if you get lonely or something" Yuna said while giving her number "Um your welcome" Tidus said in a confused voice than looking at her outfit which resembles Lenne's outfit "Oh like my outfit by your expressing I think so here's my number call me some time" Yuna said than walking to Lulu's table "I'm not going to call here I'm going to rip this up right now" Tidus said than ripping up the number. Than Tidus worst fear came to life Laren and Lenne saw him talking Yuna and saw the hurt and angry in her eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Laren angrily walked up to Yuna and thinking No way is she getting my boyfriend "Listen Yuna I don't who you are but your not going to take my boyfriend away from me and don't flirt with him I saw you at the store the other day" Laren said very angry "Listen the name is Yuna and I'm a daughter of a summoner and I'm a summoner too. I did not know that you were going out with Tidus besides I can't help it if he finds me attractive look at what your wearing no wonder he looks at me."Yuna said in a matter of fact voice "Oh no you didn't I could mess you up" Laren said very angry "Let's see you try it" Yuna said than Laren lunged for Yuna but was held back by Lenne "She not worth it don't waste your energy on her" Lenne said "Oh Tidus when you want to be with a real women call me you have my number" Yuna yelled "What Tidus she gave you her number" Laren very angry "Yes but I tore it up right away I will not call her" Tidus said very quick "Okay I'm calm but if I see you with her again I don't care if your just talking to her or god forbid kissing her it's over" Laren warned "Whoa Whoa hold it there you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to your just threaten of her" Tidus said "Oh so now your defending her great my boyfriend going against me" Laren said very annoyed "No I'm not defending her is just that your not the boss of me I make deasions for myself" Tidus said "Exsume but I need to go to the bathroom" Laren said than walking toward the bathroom "Man your in deep shit this time how do you get in these messes" Shyuin said "I don't know" Tidus said very sad "Um Shyuin honey we won't go through that will we" Lenne said in a concerned voice "No we won't rest assured" Shyuin than kissing Lenne "Um I think I'm going to comfort Laren chances are she's crying" Lenne said than walking to the bathroom.**

**Meanwhile at Lulu's Table **

"**Good Job Yuna" Lulu said "I don't know I feel kinda of bad I didn't know that was her boyfriend but I kinda got carried away because he is kinda of cute" Yuna said "It's okay that's part one of the plan part two is you will kiss Tidus and breaking them up for good" Lulu said "But how am I going to do that" Yuna asked "Well they have a bliztball match coming up Saturday so sneak in the back and give him a kiss before the match with her catching him in the act" Lulu replied "I don't know I feel bad about doing this" Yuna said "Don't worry" Lulu said "Good show though." Rikku said **

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

"**How can he do this to me I can't believe him I'm mean I know he has a mind of his own but to defend her that is unthinkable" Laren said while crying "Laren sweetie this is one of the downfalls of love but don't worry even this is your first argument with him love is about pain you can survive this and you can forgive him this time I'm mean he is a guy after all he loves you and that's all that matters" Lenne comforted her "You sound like mom but I guess your right she's staying after school let's mess her up" Laren suggested "Laren we can't do that" Lenne said very shocked "Let's not go to her level" Lenne said "I'm sorry about that I kind of lost it back there" Laren said "Your make-up is all messed up here let's fix it" Lenne said than fixing her make-up 4 minutes later "There done" Lenne said **

**Back in the lunch room**

"**Thanks I'm going back now" Laren said than walking back to the lunch room when she got there she saw Tidus sitting looking really sad and hurt "Aww Tidus something got you down what's is it baby" Laren in a comforting voice "Laren what your forgiving me I'm so happy" Tidus said "Tidus I'm sorry about the way I acted but I'm glad that you stood up for yourself I'm proud of you" Laren said " We make-up right and comes the make-up kiss right" Tidus said "Yup but the after school the bell is going to ring" Laren informed Tidus. Then as if on cue the bell rang "I will meet you at the front of the school" Laren said than kissed him for a full minute than left with Lenne "Alright" Tidus said than left with Shyuin.**

**After School**

**Laren sat down on the fountain waiting for Tidus "Laren you coming home" Lenne shouted "I'll be home later at dinner time" Laren shouted back. Yuna was walking home from the lesson with her teacher when she saw Laren sitting there purobley waiting for Tidus I propbely should apologize on what happen today Yuna thought. So Yuna walks over to Laren and taps on her shoulder "Oh Tidus I was starting to get worried" Laren said with a smile and looked over her shoulder but what she saw wipe the smile off her face "Oh it's you what do you want" Laren said with a hint of disappointment "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for today's scene I got a little carried away but I was serious when I said that I had no idea that he was your boyfriend just for the record can we be friends" Yuna said while holding out her hand for Laren to shake "Um I accept your apology but we could never be friends I think you should leave before he gets here" Laren said but didn't shake her hand "Fine I will" Yuna said putting her hand to her side. **

**15 minutes later**

"**Oh man where is he it's getting cold" Laren said while shivering **

**Another 5 minutes **

"**That's it I'm getting cold and it's 5:30 almost dinner time I can't believe he stood me up but he probely just got caught up on something like bliztball practice or something but still" Laren said than getting ready to leave when she heard a voice "Laren wait don't leave" Tidus said "Tidus what toke you so long" Laren said while shivering "Oh your cold let me warm you up"Tidus said while rubbing her shoulders together "Tidus you didn't answer my question"Laren said "Shyuin informed of a bliztball practice when I was going to meet to you and it took longer than expected I'm sorry"Tidus explained "It's okay want to come over for dinner and meet my mom" Laren said "Well that sounds good but I need to ask my dad if it's okay but I don't think he care let's go" Tidus said. Just about when they leave Shyiun shows up "Tidus man ready to go home" Shyuin asked "Nope I'm going over dinner at Laren's house I'll be home around 11:30 I promise" Tidus replied "Oh man dad is not going to like that" Shyuin warned "So what I don't care what he thinks" Tidus said "Alright I can't wait to see what he does to you" Shyuin said than left "Let's go" Laren said than left with Tidus they get around 6:00 o'clock "I'm home sorry it toke me so long I brought Tidus with me mom" Laren introduced and walked in the house and in the living room with was a little smaller than Tidus but has a fireplace and a T.v. not flat screen and a nice comfortable couch near the fireplace "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Himura I know where she gets her good looks from" Tidus introduced himself "It's nice to meet you Tidus I heard so much from Laren" Mrs. Himura said "Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Mrs. Himura said "Well I'm sorry Laren I never meant to hurt you I love you too much"Tidus said while stroking her hair "I forgive you" Laren said than kissing her "Um excuse me can you control yourself when I'm here" Lenne asked "Sure I'll tried" Laren replied "It makes me miss Shyuin" Lenne shared with everyone "I asked him if he wanted to come but it's on short notice and he's afraid of Jecht but I'm not" Tidus said "Dinner's ready everyone" Mrs. Himura said "Okay mom let's go it's a bit smaller than your use to" Laren warned "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you" Tidus said while walking toward the kitchen a small kitchen but enough to fit about 10 people "Tidus you sit next to Laren Lenne you sit next to me" Mrs. Himura said.**

**After Dinner**

"**Well dinner was great Mrs. Himura but I got to get home it was nice to meet you I know now where the girls get there looks from" Tidus said "Thank you it's nice to meet you too" Mrs. Himura said "I'll walk you out" Laren said than got up and walked Tidus to the door "Well it was nice meeting your mother I had a nice time I will see you tomorrow at the bliztball match I hope" Tidus said than leaning toward Laren "I'm glad you had a good time of course you will see me at the match I wouldn't miss it for the world but I'm here and that is all that matters so good night I love you"Laren said while leaning towards Tidus "My thoughts exactly goodnight I love you too"Tidus said than gave Laren a 3 minute goodnight kiss "So goodnight again bye" Laren said playfully shoved "Wait not so fast" Tidus grabbed her arm as she was leaving and she was in his arms "What is it Tidus" Laren asked "I want another kiss from you I can't get enough" Tidus replied "Okay one more kiss than you have to go because you will be late" Laren said than kissed Tidus for 4 minutes this time. "Okay you have to go I will see you tomorrow" Laren said "I don't want to let go but I have goodbye" Tidus said than let Laren and walked away. Than Laren walked inside the house "Wow you sure your sweet time" Lenne pointed out "He's nice I approve of him"Mrs. Himura said "I'm glad you approve it means a lot to me right now I got to take a shower and go to bed" Laren said in a glowing voice "I'll help with the dishes" Lenne said. **

**20 minutes later **

**Laren was at out of the shower with her PJ's and climb in bed "Laren what happened what toke you so long to say goodnight" Lenne asked "Well we were saying goodnight and followed by a goodnight kiss but as I was leaving he grabbed my arm and swung me around in his arm and asked for one more kiss and I got to tell you I didn't want leave his arms and tell him that we might have to go to Bevelle but I couldn't break his good mood well goodnight" Laren replied "Night" Lenne said **

**Laren's Dream it's like Lenne's death but different **

**She was running and running through these weird halls but it was Bevelle and she was running for something when she got to this big bright room with this big huge machina and she figured that is the weapon to fight the war and she left with Lenne but was seaptered than Lenne and Shyuin came into the big room and went to the big machina he has gone mad and thinks he can control it but when he does Lenne stops him and Laren got to protect Lenne so she summons bahmunt to protect Lenne and Laren as Shyuin helpless just watching the whole thing happening. As the footsteps get closer the more Lenne get's scared so Shyuin sensing her fear goes down and holds her comforting her Laren is directing orders to the aeon Bahmunt to use his most powerful attack Mega Flare if that doesn't work he will use his second powerful attack if that aeon is defeated she will summon at great haste Valfor to use it's most powerful attack energy blast if that doesn't work then there S.O.L (Which means Shit out of luck for the people who don't know) When they were got there and where in position to shoot Bamunet used flare and it wiped out the soldiers but more came and it the same so Bamunet uses his second attack it wiped out the other party but more came "There just coming one after another but I'm glad that I'm with you Shyuin" Lenne said than smiled and cried "Me too" Shyuin said with a fake smile. Laren summon Valfor she directed to him to use energy blast it wiped the soldiers again but more came again Laren was out of aeons and out of luck "Tidus if you can hear me I'm about to die and I don't have anyone to hold I just wanted to say I forgive you and I'm sorry I know you didn't mean it I love you and I always will I don't want to die" Laren shouted than cried. Then the soldiers were aiming and they knew they were about to die Laren closing her eyes waiting for the bullets so as the bullets were aimed at Lenne and Shyuin Laren ran in front of them and toke the bullets for them Laren thought it didn't hurt that much just a sting then the last thing she remember is Lenne looking at her in sadness her breathing became labor and ragged breaths and heart slowed down and she toke her last breath and closed her eyes. Laren woke up with her sweating and yelling and feeling her chest thought nothing is there but wondering on what she said I forgive you and I'm sorry what does that mean did I just see the future in my dream am I really going to die alone I though I was never going to die alone I thought Tidus was going to be there for me always I guess not I can't sleep now maybe if I get dress I can head down to the temple and asked about the meaning of this dream fournalty I didn't wake anyone up so I will just leave a note and get dressed Laren thought **

**10 minutes later**

**she put her summoner clothes on as she always did when going to the temple the top is like Lenne put it's a tank top with white ruffles around the shirt and blue sleeves with the black criss cross going around her arms and the skirt is like Lenne with the blue belt but she is not wearing boots she is wearing high heels that are brown with patterns going around it. Than she left a note saying **

"**Sorry for leaving I went to the temple to find some answers be back at 7:00 am"**

**Love,**

**Laren**

**than she headed for the temple**

**At the Temple**

**Laren gets to the temple the prayer used to comfort her now it fills her with dread for some reason she doesn't know she looks for a father then she looked in the place that next to the to the place where summoners prayed "Father are you here" Laren asked no answer she though the was in the place where the fayth was she goes in there and finds him in is old age this the same father who helped Laren and Lenne "Father Zuke I need some answers I had this strange dream" Laren asked "Of course Laren what is this dream you don't come to the temple and in your summoners outfit this ought to be a real disturbing dream please tell me" Father Zuke replied "I had this dream where I'm running through this strange halls with writings like this temple but different I think It was in Bevelle and I was running to get somewhere so I get to this bright room wih lots of light and a big machina in the back then I hear footsteps I though it was the soldiers but it turn out to be my sister and Shyuin was there and he climbs into the big machina and thinks he nuts to think he can control this machina he starts to play it but when get into Lenne stops him and Shyuin sensing her fear jumps down and starts to hold her but that's when I hear the footsteps of soldiers coming closer I start to get scared so I was determined to protect my sister and Shyuin so I summon an aeon I called bahument and I ordered him to use his most powerful move Mega Flare when the soldiers aimed that when used it. The aeon wiped the whole party out but more came than I ordered him to use a second attacked the soldiers again it wiped them again but another set came so I summoned another aeon Valor he used his most powerful attack Energy Blast it wiped another set of soldiers but more came so he used another attack Energy Ray it wiped another set of soldiers but more came that's when I yelled about something I don't remember as I was ready to be hit by bullets they aimed at Lenne and Shyuin first but I in a desperate attempt to save their lives I run in front and toke the bullets I remember feeling a sharp pain in my chest but it wasn't that bad I thought it would be worse but then I looked at my sister and I saw sadness in her eyes than breath became ragged and labored my heart slowing down I tried to talk but couldn't then I toke my last breath and closed my eyes than the last thing I heard was gun shots than I woke up sweating, yelling and panting" Laren explained "Father what does this mean did I see the future this worries me cause I have been worried am I going to die I need answers" Laren pleaded "Laren my child you knew from the beginning what it meant I'm afraid that's true you did see the future that big Machina in the back it's called Vegnagun it's a weapon that there going to use it I'm not sure but I'm sorry before you came here I just got word that the situation got worse and if this keeps going we might have to send our summoners to Bevelle" Father Zuke explained "Which it will by my dream and you told me that. I did see the future my future me and my sister are going to die so that's the training we went thought to collect to each aeon from each town and prepare ourselves to die but I'm ready to protect Spira if I have to and even if I have to die I will thanks. Father I really appreciate it that you told me the truth well goodbye thanks again" Laren said than left for home**

**5 minutes later **

**She got home and look around noticing nobody's up yet so she threw the note but was hasten to the idea so she decide not to tell her or anyone not even Tidus so she went up stairs to get out of her summoner outfit and into her PJ's she couldn't go back to sleep so she put make-up on to show that's she is well rested she thought of going to Tidus house and sneaking in bed with him so before she did that she got the note from the trash and went out the door headed toward Tidus house **

**Tidus and Shyuin's house**

**10 minutes later**

**Laren got there she knew that she get to the his bedroom by climbing the wall was not going to happen so she quietly summoned Valfor and flying to his window she got there hugged Valfor and thanked her than dismissed it. So she climbs through the window and climbs in bed with Tidus just cuddling nothing else perverts but Tidus felt another body in the bed and he woke up and look next to the person which turned out to Laren he though he was dreaming so he said "What the Laren what are you doing here" Tidus asked in a whisper "I had a bad dream I been up since 3:00 clock and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought of nothing to better comfort to me is you" Laren replied in a whisper so they cuddle and Laren was fast sleep Nothing better to do with Tidus than this I know I'm going to die alone so I want to spend every last minute with him Laren thought before falling asleep**

**Meanwhile at Laren and Lenne's house**

**3 hours later **

**like 6:00 a.m Lenne wakes up and goes to shake Laren but the bed is empty Lenne goes downstairs in a worry she finds the note and read it "Okay well she's only at the temple when something is wrong to find answers hmm sounds cryptic I'll wake up mom and I tell her I'm going cause I know where to find her" Lenne said to herself so Lenne goes to her mom's room who is still sleeping so Lenne shook her mom until so woke up "Hmm what's wrong Lenne" Mrs. Himura asked "Mom I'm going to Shyiun's I'll be back at 6:30 o'clock okay" Lenne replied "Alright I'll have breakfast done by then be home by them with Laren okay" Mrs. Himura said "Don't tell me I'm your mother I know everything" Mrs. Himura said. So Lenne went to her room and got dressed in her normal outfit than wented out the door to go get Laren **

**Back At Tidus and Shyuin **

**Tidus woke up at 6:00 o'clock but Laren was still sleeping but Tidus was laying there watching Laren sleep at 6:05 Shyuin woke up and said "Tidus you awake cause if you are we got a big day with the girls today" Shyuin said not knowing who was right next to him than he heard someone groan and turn to other side of the bed "Tidus man is Laren in there with you man you can't get enough of her" Shyuin said with a grin "I didn't ask her to get into my bed she came by herself she said she had a bad dream" Tidus in a whisper "Nothing happened" Shyuin asked still in a grin "No man nothing we just cuddled get your mind out of the gutter" Tidus defensive "Okay don't get defensive I was just asking" Shyuin said than getting up wearing nothing but boxer shorts "Man dad is not going to like this you are in hot water with him anyway " Shyuin warned Tidus "Man I don't care what Jecht thinks I stopped caring when mom died" Tidus replied. Than the bell rang could you get that I don't want to get that I'm in my shorts here you get it" Shyuin said "Fine I go get it" Tidus said than getting up and walking towards the door he was shocked to see who was there he opens the door and finds Lenne at the door "Oh Tidus I wasn't expecting you is Laren here" Lenne asked in shock "Yea she's sleeping why don't you come in I'll go wake her up" Tidus replied "Thanks" Lenne said than walked in the hallway standing there waiting there for Laren "Tidus who was at the door" Shyuin asked "It's Lenne your girlfriend she's looking for Laren" Tidus replied "Great thanks man" Shyuin said than rush downstairs to meet Lenne "Laren sweetie wake-up your sister is here" Tidus said softly "Hmm five more minutes Tidus" Laren said in a drowsy voice and grabs Tidus and drags him in bed again "I'm sorry baby but you have to get up we have a big day today you'll see my later" Tidus said in a sweet voice "All right I'll get up" Laren said getting up and stretching Tidus holding her waist "Could you tell me what your bad dream was about" Tidus asked "Oh what a beautiful morning" Laren said advoing the question "Laren you didn't answer my question" Tidus asked again and spun her around "I can't tell you" Laren replied "C'mon you can tell me anything now please tell me" Tidus asked again "I'm sorry I can't tell you now let's go downstairs first you need to get dressed but first you got to kiss me" Laren replied "Alright" Tidus said with a grin than kissed Laren for about five minutes "Okay now get a shirt on I'll be downstairs when your ready" Laren said still drowsy than she went downstairs "Hi Laren there you are" Lenne said "Yea I'm here I guess we have to go home now" Laren asked while rubbing her eyes "Yup we do but we will see you guys later okay" Lenne replied "While we walk you will tell what was important that you had to go to the temple" Lenne said than walked out with Laren and her arm around her "Okay I hope you can take what I'm about to tell" Laren said while walking "I'm sure shoot" Lenne said while walking "Alright when I went to bed I had a dream that I was running through these hall looking for something I assumed it was Belleve so I get to this big bright room with this huge machina in the background it was the machina that is used in the war it's called Vegungun then I see you and Shyuin I think he's gone crazy because he thinks that he can control this big thing he starts to play it and half way through you stop him I hear footsteps coming closer you get scared and Shyuin sensing your fear comes down and comforts you the soldiers get there but in a desperate attempt to protect you two I summon two aeons one is Bahmenut he attacks twice but they still come one after another the second one is Valfor he uses two attacks too but it's no use they just come one after another. You yelled they just keep coming and knowing that your about to die you say something I can't remember smile and cry Shyuin does the same expect he doesn't cry but is angry knowing I'm about to die too I say something I think it's I forgive you Tidus and I know you didn't mean it I love you and always will than I get ready to for the bullets but they aimed at you and Shyuin first so I run in front of you two in an desperate attempt I toke the bullets it was like a sharp pain in my chest I thought it was going be worse my breathing became rugged and labored my heart slowed down I tried to say thing but couldn't I remember seeing the sadness in your eyes then I toke my last breath and I closed my eyes than I remember hearing gunshots than I woke up sweating, panting and screaming also feeling my chest too. So I went to the temple seeking answers I found out that I saw our future the war is going to get worse but when this happens I don't know I been wondering what I meant by saying that I forgive you Tidus I wonder what he did so that's what's going to happen Shyuin was right along" Laren explained "Oh so that's why Laren we can change this future of ours is not set yet" Lenne her face as white as a sheet "Lenne this is our fate we chose this path and our fate is set already"Laren explained "Well if that is true I guess we have no other choice I will die for Spira if I have to."Lenne said still white as a sheet "Please don't tell Shyuin" Laren pleaded "I won't tell him I promise" Lenne swore "But in my dream he still goes so it's unavoidable I guess you going to tell him anyway" Laren said "Home sweet home" Lenne said with a sigh of relive "Yes let's go inside" Laren said than went inside with Lenne Okay that's the story thanks for reading LOL just teasing let's get on with the story "Mom were home" Lenne announce "Just in time for breakfast" Mrs. Himura said "Great I'm starving what did you cook' Laren asked "Well I cooked pancakes just the way you girls like them" Mrs. Himura replied than smiled "I'll help myself thank you very much you want some Lenne" Laren asked than sat down "Sure I have a little" Lenne replied than sat down too "So if you don't mind me asking why you went down to the temple" Mrs. Himura said than sat down "Your not going to like it are you ready to hear it." Laren asked while eating pancakes "I'm sure tell me I deserve to know if it concerns my girls" Mrs. Himura replied "Alright here I go" Laren said while eating pancakes a few minutes later "Okay I know why you went down to the temple I was afraid of that but I'm glad you told me if I make it I will become a fayth if not you will see me and we will be together again" Mrs. Himura said "But when I die I won't see Tidus anymore I will be lonely cause Lenne will have Shyuin" Laren said than cried "Oh Laren you won't be alone I will be with you every step of the way" Lenne comforted her sister "I know I'm stuffed I'm going to get change and fix my make-up I'll spend time with Tidus as much as possible "So that's where Laren was I should of known" Mrs. Himura said than picking the dishes and cleaning them "Well I'll freshen up" Lenne said than going up stairs too "So were you shocked that you saw Tidus without a shirt on" Laren asked "Yes I was shocked he's got a good body but I still think Shyuin has a better body than Tidus" Lenne replied playfully "So we are meeting them today" Laren asked "Well I got to talk to Shyuin he wants us to meet them there so what are you going to wear" Lenne replied "Well I was thinking of wearing my gunner outfit I bought but I'll leave the guns at home isn't there bliztball match tomorrow" Laren replied "Yea I hope they can hang out today" Lenne said "Yea me too you like my outfit"Laren asked "Yea I'll love it" Lenne replied "Let's go if they can't hang out we'll spend the day with mother" Lenne said "Okay sounds good to me" Laren said. They went downstairs "Okay Mom were going to Tidus and Shyiun's" Lenne said "But you girls just got here" Mrs. Himura said "If the boys can't hang out we will spend the day with you" Laren said "Okay you girls have fun"Mrs. Himura said "We will" they both said than went out the door. So they get there Laren knocked on the door and Jecht answer the door "What do you want" Jecht said "Um Is Tidus and Shyuin home" Laren asked "No they went to Bliztball practice they have a match tomorrow you can meet them there" Jecht replied "Okay thanks" Laren said "Let's go to practice and surprise them" Laren said "I don't know we promised mom" Lenne said "Don't worry if they can't hang out we will spend the day with mom okay" Laren said "Okay let's go" Lenne said than left for the stadium **

**Meanwhile at Bliztball practice**

**While at practice Tidus the front to score the goals cause he rules at it but he wasn't paying attention because he was thinking about Laren and got whacked by the bliztball by Shyuin "Ow man can you throw any harder" Tidus motioned than Shyiun did a hand signal for a time out than went to the locker room "Man what were you thinking about" Shyuin asked "Lots of things Laren, how you were right about the war I didn't want to listen I was kidding myself" Tidus said cheek still red "I see man I didn't want to be right but how do you know anyway" Shyuin asked "Well went Laren came over because of a bad dream and she couldn't tell me about that's when I knew something was wrong that she didn't want me to worry"Tidus replied "Okay I gotcha but today keep you mind on the bliztball match this is the biggest one ever we can't mess up" Shyuin explained "I know but I can't get her out of my mind I'm sorry but I feel that something bad is going to happen I'm sorry I can't concentered right now" Tidus said with a sign than sat " Shyuin said than walked out of the locker room. Then Shyuin saw two women coming toward them and he knew that it was Lenne and Laren "Lenne, Laren what are you doing here" Shyuin asked "Well I hope you didn't forget about today so he came here to surprise you "I didn't forget but Jecht made us so we had to go I'm so sorry forgive me Laren Tidus is in the Mens locker room and he is not very good so I think you should go see him" Shyuin said than holding Lenne "I don't know I will think about it okay I forgive you" Lenne said than kissed Shyuin "Got it" Laren said than went to the men's locker room "Tidus are you in here hello" Laren said while walking in the locker room Tidus lifted his head "Laren are you here all great now I'm hearing her voice I'm going crazy" Tidus sighed to himself "Tidus you here there you are I was looking all over your face it's all red you don't look to good"Laren said than sitting down to comfort him "What's wrong sweetie you can tell me" Laren said in a comforting voice "I'm at practice and I got hit by a bliztball while doing a play I been thinking about you all day and I got this feeling of dread like something bad going to happen and I can't concerted on anything anymore" Tidus explained "Oh Tidus I didn't know you felt this way I'm glad you told me I don't expect you to win as you try your best I'm happy with that" Laren said while hugging Tidus "Thanks Laren you're the only one who understands me I love you" Tidus said while starting to cry "I love you too this is the first time I seen you cry before there something that's really bothering you can you hold it together" Laren said while still hugging Tidus "I can but this feeling I have please tell me why I have it" Tidus said " I can't say but don't worry I will always love you no matter what" Laren said while hugging Tidus than let go "Shyuin will propbely want to practice more but I want to take a break from it okay" Tidus said "Sure come with me" Laren said than held Tidus from the hand and lead him out "So Shyuin you coming to hang out with us or practice more bliztball" Lenne asked "I'm sorry but I have to practice another day" Shyuin said "But Shyuin I know this is important to you but we have to spend all the time we have together" Lenne shouted "But this is the biggest match of the year" Shyuin made a lame excuse. "So what in the end it won't matter now your coming with us if you like or not" Lenne shouted "No I'm sorry I have to stay" Shyuin said "Fine stay here no hard feelings I'm just a little ßßßßßß" Laren said than Laren and Tidus came out of the locker room Tidus looking a little better than he did a few minutes he looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown "Tidus are you going with them or going back to practice" Shyuin asked "I'm sorry man I need a break I will be back in two hours that's all I need" Tidus replied "Alright" Shyuin said "Nice outfit Laren I love it" Tidus said with a grin "I knew you would like it that's why I wore it today what are we going to do today" Laren asked "Hey why don't we hang with mom"Lenne replied "But Tidus is here"Laren said "So he can come along we can play a board game or something" Lenne said "Let's get going"" Lenne said "Okay C'mon Tidus" Laren about to lead him to her house "Am I intruding do you want to be alone" Tidus asked "Don't be silly your always welcome besides mom likes you so don't worry besides you need a break from bliztball If I hadn't come you'll still be like that I saved you from you okay" Laren replied than grab Tidus by the hand and lend him to her house they got there a**

**few minutes later **

"**Mom were home" Lenne announced "The boys couldn't hang out" Mrs. Himura asked "Well that's funny you should ask Shyuin couldn't because of bliztball practice but Tidus needed a break so I asked him to come along you don't mind do you" Laren replied "Of course not I like Tidus" Mrs. Himura said "I was thinking of playing a board game after that we can go out to dinner I saved a lot of Gil from my concert awhile back it's on me" Lenne said "That sounds very nice I can't wait" Mrs. Himura said **

**4 hours later **

**They arrived home which was time for Tidus to go home "I got to get home and rest up for the match I totally messed up I was going to stay for a 2 hours but I have a hard time saying goodbye" Tidus said "Like now right" Laren said "Yes like now I'm so going to get yelled at Jecht today cause I only did half of the practice" Tidus said "Don't worry if he gives you a hard time wait I'll go with you to help you out" Laren suggested "I can't let you do that he proberly think I let a women fight my battles for me" Tidus groaned "A women I guess you do care what he thinks huh" Laren said as a matter of factly "I got to go see at you school and at the bliztball match well bye" Tidus said while giving her quick kiss just in time she grab his hand and put her's into his "Were in this together your not alone I'm coming wether you like it or not the good and the bad" Laren said "Mom I'm going to Tidus house I'll call you when I'm going home" Laren shouted "Alright but come home in two hours cause you have school tomorrow" Mrs. Himura said "Alright let's go Tidus" Laren said "Laren are you ready to go cause when Jecht is mad he yells a lot" Tidus asked "I'm sure besides you need me" Laren said than walked with Tidus to his house.**

**10 minutes later**

**They arrived at his house so Tidus toke a deep breath "It's okay I'm here" Laren said than Tidus walked into first "It's about damn time you got home why did you do only half of the bliztball practice you know how this is important to you" Jecht asked on a verge of yelling "Well maybe I toke a break because I was on a verge on a mental breakdown I couldn't concerted on the game and then the girls came to surprise us so I thought maybe a two hours break than I would go back to practice but than I lost track of time and than I got here" Tidus explained "Well that explained a lot is there someone with you Tidus" Jecht asked "Uh yes there is someone you can come in now" Tidus replied than Laren came inside and closed the door "Hello I heard of what might happen to Tidus and I can explained I had no idea it was a practice if I knew that I wouldn't have come but I'm glad I came because Tidus was on a verge of a mental breakdown you demand to much they are not you I'm sorry it's not my place" Laren explained "Well you're the first person to admit that to me I'm impressed what else do you think" Jecht asked "Well you put too much pressure on them" Laren replied "It's for their own good"Jecht said "I don't like this pressure if Laren hadn't come I would have broke down crying and not doing it" Tidus said "Heh your always crying you're a cry baby always been" Jecht said "OH SHIT" Shyuin yelled at the t.v. than came downstairs at lightning speed "The war has gotten worse there consecrating on putting the summoners on the front lines this can't happen I'm not going to let Lenne and Laren go to Bevelle to their deaths I hate this" Shyuin said "Oh really man this is what my bad feelings was about it explains everything" Tidus said. Laren lowered her head and finds that everything was going to as her dream was "Tidus I got to go I see you got it handle I will see you tomorrow bye" Laren said than gave Tidus a quick kiss goodbye "Bye Laren" Tidus said than waited unitl Laren left "Shyuin we got to do something I knew this would happen I'm sorry I doubted you" Tidus said than went to his bedroom.**

**Back at Laren and Lenne's house**

"**I'm home I'm really tired I'm going to bed now" Laren said than went upstairs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**The next morning **

"**Girls it time to get up" Mrs. Himura shouted Lenne got up immediate and she went to wake up Laren when she did tried to shake her she turned and said "Five more minutes Tidus" Laren mumbled Lenne muffed her laugh so she try to have fun and pretended to be Tidus "Come on sweetie your going to be late" Lenne said while pretending to be Tidus Laren opened her eyes saw that it was Lenne who was pretended to be Tidus "Lenne that's not funny" Laren said playfully than getting up "Oh Come on that was funny now get up we got a big day I stressed the word big" Lenne said "Fine I'm coming" Laren said than went downstairs and was awaked by french toast "What's some" Mrs. Himura said "Yes" Laren said than toke the plate than sat down a few minutes later "All done thank you mom" Laren said than getting up to go upstairs and get a new outfit "Umm what should I wear I don't want to change outfits so I want to surprise him I'll wear a blue halter top with blue hip hugger jeans with a buckle belt and leather jacket with leather boots that zipper at the side okay good choice Laren" Laren said than went to do her make-up with toke a 15 minutes Okay looking good Laren Tidus will love it Laren thought than went downstair to meet downstairs who was already dressed "Ready" Lenne asked "So are" Laren replied "Now I want you girls to have fun and come home on curfew" Mrs. Himura said "Okay mom" they both said Oh honey they will join you soon and me too if I survived the attack and become a fayth to make a dream world Mrs. Himura thought.**

**At school**

**Tidus and Shyuin were waiting for Laren as usual but Yuna came and started to talk to Tidus "Um Tidus could you meet me at the bliztball match tonight at the back entrance I need to show you show thing" Yuna asked "I don't think so Yuna I meet Laren there my girlfriend so I can't do it I'm sorry" Tidus replied "But it will only take a minute please I will get there before they do like today" Yuna pleaded "Fine if it's that urgent" Tidus said with a sighed "Thanks you're the best"Yuna said very excited than Yuna left "Oh man you're a real ladies man" Shyuin teased "Oh stop after I see her I'll tell her to leave me alone" Tidus said. Than Laren and Lenne got there and Laren saw Tidus mouth drop "Wow Laren you look great today thanks for coming to my house and helping me with Jecht after what you said he was a little harsh than usual I think your words really got to him oh I almost forgot hello and good morning "Tidus said than gave Laren a hello kiss which is about 2 minutes long "Hello Shyuin are you excited about today's match" Lenne asked than gave Shyuin a passionted kiss for about 3 minutes "Yea were excited how about you Tidus"Shyiun replied "Oh yea I'm excited" Tidus replied "I'm having my last concert tomorrow you guys should come" Lenne said "Don't say that your not going to die I'll stop it I know what machina there using" Shyuin said very determined "No Shyuin you can't do that I need you here" Lenne said "I'm sorry I need to go I won't be making to your concert after all" Shyuin said. Just than the bell rang for the homeroom than Shyuin and Tidus went to their homeroom saying their goodbye Laren and Lenne did the same thing after school they had one more practice before the big game so Laren and Lenne would meet them there.**

**At the Bliztball match**

**Tidus and Shyuin were preparing the match than one of the Zanarkand Abes players announce Jecht is in the Arena "What he never comes to a match he hates matches that don't involve himself " Shyuin said "I know but we need to concerted on the match" Tidus said than Yuna came up and showed up like she said she would "Um I need to talk to you alone and outside the locker room" Yuna said "Okay" Tidus said than Yuna and Tidus went outside the locker room were the teammates were eavesdropping "So what did you want to show me" Tidus asked "Well first when I saw you I thought you were the finest guy I saw and I knew I had to get to know you better but the reason I'm Zanarkand this is my last day in here to break you two up so I can have you all to myself so this is I have to show you" Yuna replied than Yuna magically tied his hands behind he's back. Than Yuna jumps forward and almost knocking Tidus and starts to kiss Tidus very passionately Than Laren and Lenne walked into them kissing "Oh Tidus what the Hell are you Doing" Laren Yelled her face swelling with tears Yuna broke the kiss and the hold on his hands with a smirk on her face "See you later I'll be cheering for you" Yuna said than left "Now I can explain see Yuna came in her and asked to talk to him I said no but she kept asking and than she pulled me out here and telling me things and tieing my hands behind my back I tried to straggled but I couldn't" Tidus explained "OH yea you look like you were struggling alright" Laren yelled "But you got to believe me this what she wants she wants to break us up you got to believe me" Tidus pleaded "I'm sorry Tidus I forgave you after you were talking to her but now I don't I thought you wouldn't hurt me anymore I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore I'm sorry but I'm staying for the match" Laren said while crying "Laren you can't do this to me we made love I thought that was special" Tidus said in saddness "I thought that was special too but you proved me wrong I'm sorry Tidus don't call me or tried to talk to me were through" Laren said than getting to her seat "Laren I will be with you a few minutes okay" Lenne said "Okay it's a good thing I wore no smear masuesra I'll save you a seat" Laren said "Okay now good luck out there and don't get injured I need you in one piece love you" Lenne said than gave Shyuin a good luck kiss which is a 1 minute long "Good Luck" Lenne added than went to her seat "Tidus man think about the match don't let your personal life get in the way breath in and out and clear your mind thinking nothing but the bliztball match now how do you feel"Shyuin said "Better I got it let's go" Tidus said with a sad look in his face "Let's go then" Shyuin said than is going to the entrance the match began with a goal for the Abes than in the middle of the match the Abes have a lead with a 7-0 score in the middle of the a play Tidus saw Laren and allowed the opposing team to score a goal than Tidus tried to concerted on the match enough to use the move using in the FFX when he arrives in Besaid to win the match the final score 8-0 **

**After the match **

**The girls were getting out from their seats "I saw him he looked sad and I caused that I'm sorry I know after they have a winning match we congrated them but I will go home after this I could go home I don't want to see him right now tell him congartions for me"Laren said than going home than Lenne went to the backroom and went to meet Shyuin and Tidus "Shyuin great game I was in the edge of my chair Tidus Laren said congrats on the match and performing the winning the game what do you want to do Tidus and Shyuin" Lenne asked and than kissed Shyuin for a full 4 minutes "I don't want to do anything I want to go home and locked myself in my room" Tidus replied "Oh come on Tidus you need to get your mind off Laren no three is a crowd" Shyuin said "No I don't want to I'm going home" Tidus said with a sad look on his face "Okay I'm going with you need me right now" Shyuin said "No man you go have a good time" Tidus said "No I'm going wether you like it or not I'm sorry I have to be with him right now bye" Shyuin said than hugged her for the longest time than he let go. "Bye Shyuin I have to be with Laren too" Lenne said than left looking back than went home**

**Meanwhile at Laren and Lenne's house **

**At 2 hours of crying the phone was ringing in her room she didn't answer it but at Laren's request of her mom not answer the phone the answer machine pick it up "Laren please pick up the phone I'm sorry I didn't have a choice I lov-" Tidus was cut off and Laren cried again for another 1 hour than Lenne came home and went upstairs to where Laren was "It's okay Laren everything is gonna be okay I'm here" Lenne said while comforting her sister than something dawned on her "Lenne my dream so this is what I'm sorry about I can't believe he would hurt me like this I don't know what to do" Laren said between sobs. Then the phone ringed again until the answer machine pickup again "I Love you Laren I wouldn't hurt you anymore I promise Yuna was just trying to break us up again I swear please pick up the phone I can exp-"Tidus was intrupped **

**Meanwhile at Tidus and Shyuin house **

"**Damn got cut off on the answer machine again why won't she answer the phone" Tidus said in a near crying voice "I know" Tidus said than dialing the phone for Yuna's number "Hello who is this" a women voice asked "Is Yuna there a friend from school my name is Tidus" Tidus replied "Oh okay" a women's voice said a few moments later "Hello Tidus what a match that was I lov-"Yuna was intrupped "Listen you bitch I don't want to see you anymore and don't talk to me I hate you STUPID BITCH I F HATE YOU MADE LAREN HATE ME AND NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE" Tidus shouted than hung up. Than Shyuin came in the room "What do you want Shyuin I'm sulking here" Tidus said in a sad voice "In case you forgot this my room too but I'm here for you I never saw you this broken up over Laren you must have really loved here" Shyuin said than sat beside him "I don't want you to see me like this but without Laren I can't breathe I can't function nothing matters anymore she won't answer her phone now" Tidus said now crying "Pull it together there are a lot of women at there just as pretty as Laren" Shyuin said in assure voice "No I want Laren only Laren no is as pretty or as smart or as talent the way she smiles okay people were going in for a mushy moment and a flashback a fair warning the way she laughs the way she kisses tender yet passionted I remember the first we met ripple ripple LOL I was practicing for bliztball than this beautiful vision comes up to me "Hello" Laren said "Hello how long were you sitting there" Tidus asked "Long enough to see what I like and this my sister Lenne" Laren introduce "Well this my brother Shyuin" Tidus introduce "Wow nice to meet you want to go on a date with us"Lenne asked "Wow your straight forward I like that in a women sure we will date you" Shyuin replied End of flashback "I'm going to bed now" Tidus said "What you didn't eat aren't you hungry Shyuin asked "No I'm not hungry" Tidus replied than went to bed**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The girls didn't go to school because since they know they were going to war why bother they thought "I can't wait for the concert tonight it will finally take my mind off of Tidus" Laren said "I'm excited too I want to update the people on the current events I also wrote some new songs" Lenne said "Lenne you got a sphere with your name on it and after you watch that breakfast is ready" Mrs. Himura said "Huh I wonder what it's all about"Lenne said than went downstairs to get it than after receiving it she walked back upstairs to her room "What is on it" Laren asked "I don't know but I gonna find out I'm going to play it"Lenne replied than playing the sphere the picture looked new "It's Shyuin" Laren said "Shhs I'm trying to listen" Lenne said "Lenne sweetie I gone to Bevelle to protect you from the war I found out what machina there using and I'm going to try to control so I can end this war I knew if I told you would have tried to stop me I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your concert I love you too much to let anything to you and Lenne there's a 50-50 chance that I will get caught but I'm willing to take this chance I hope this reaches you good-bye" The sphere said "Oh my god Shyuin you idiot" Lenne said while beginning to cry "Now Lenne it's okay everything is gonna be alright" Laren comforting her sister "How can you say that your bf is not going to the war" Lenne said while crying "I don't have a bf anymore okay" Laren said than the phone rang Laren answer the phone "Hello this Laren" Laren said over the phone "Oh Laren you picked up thank god I thought you would never talk to me again I can explain what happened" Tidus said over the phone "Tidus sorry got to go can't talk" Laren said than hung up the phone "Now let's get ready for the concert okay" Laren said "Alright" Lenne said. So they get dressed for the concert Lenne wearing her usual outfit while Laren is wearing her summoner outfit which is like Lenne's but different **

**Later that night **

"**Alright let's go we don't want to be late" Laren said "Okay Laren I'm all set and ready to rock the stadium let's go" Lenne said than they both walked downstairs "Goodbye mom I love you"Laren said than left "Bye mom love ya" Lenne said than hugged her than went out the door to meet with Laren and left for the stadium. "Bye girls love you" Mrs. Himura said**

**At the Stadium**

**Laren and Lenne sneaked in the back as always but they saw Tidus there too "Here we are umm Laren someone is here"Lenne pointed out "Oh it's you what do you want" Laren asked "I'll leave you guys alone I'm going to rehearse" Lenne said than left "I've been trying to call you but you won't pick up so I decide to be here to talk to you Laren that girl meant nothing to me I didn't have a choice believe me I swear I don't love her I love you" Tidus pleaded "Do you know how many hours I cried when I saw that I felt that my heart was ripped from my chest and showed to me I'm sorry I can't take you back I warned you but no I guess I wasn't pretty enough for you well goodbye Tidus" Laren said. Than Laren went to get Lenne "Are you ready Lenne " Laren asked "Yes I'm ready" Lenne replied. So Laren went to her seat and ignored Tidus than Lenne came out everyone in the stadium cheered **

"**People of Zanarkand the war that we know has gotten worse and by tomorrow summoners from this town will have to go to the front lines of Bevelle there using a machina to destory this city that machina is called Vegungun that's why I decide to do one last concert for all of you in Zanarkand here goes this song is called real emotion so Lenne starts dancing like in the beginning of FF X-2 **

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you? **

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart **

**I could see a place that's something like this **

**Every now and than I don't know what to do**

**Still I know that I can never go back**

**But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams**

**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now **

**Everything's so different **

**That it brings me to my knees**

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**

**I won't give in to it **

**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart will go**

**I can hear your calling out to me**

"**You'll never be alone"**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I don't plan on looking back on my old life **

**I don't ever plan to rely on you**

**Even by chance everything should go wrong **

**You'd come anyway and try and save me **

**Though form time to time it's an upward climb**

**All I know is that I must believe**

**Cause the truth I'm seeking**

**Always was inside of me**

**And when I find the real emotion has surrounded me**

**the many things that you taught me then **

**Will always be enough to get me through the pain**

**Because of you I am strong to know that I'm not alone**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**And if I find the real world of emotion has surround me**

**And if I can't go on **

**You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me**

**We are connected for all of time**

**I'll never...**

**And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me**

**I won't give into it **

**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go **

**I hear you're voice calling out to me:**

"**You'll never be alone"**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**I can't hear you **

**Lenne just stood and sang **

**my next song is called A thousand words**

**I know that your hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me **

**not that easily**

**I acted so distant than**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

**Save your tears cause I'll come back **

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked**

**through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turned back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I cried my eyes ot and begged you not **

**to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**Tough a thousand words have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you **

**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Though I often say I can't forget**

**I still relive that day**

**You've been there with me all the way**

**I still hear you say**

**Wait for me I'll write you letters**

**I could see that you stammered with you eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the doubt when I tuned back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer **

**What if I hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not to late **

**Oh a thousand words call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you **

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words**

**One thousand words embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your wearing days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Cause a thousand words call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings **

**And a thousand words call out through the ages **

**They'll cradle you **

**Turning all of the lonely years to holy days**

**They'll hold you forever**

**My last song is for my boyfriend and it's called simple and clean**

**Your giving me to many things lately**

**Your all I need, you smiled at me and said **

**Don't get me wrong I love you**

**but does that mean I have to meet your father**

**When we are older you'll understand when I said no**

**I don't think life is quite that simple**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say**

**Please oh baby don't go**

**Simple and Clean is the way that you making**

**me feel tonight it's hard to let it go**

**Hold me whatever beyond this morning**

**is a little later on **

**Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all**

**nothing like before**

**Hold me whatever beyond this morning**

**is a little later on **

**Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all**

**nothing like before**

**The Daily things (like this and that and what is what) **

**that keep us all busy**

**Are confusing me, that's when you came to me and wish I could prove I love you**

**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**

**But you will understand its enough **

**When I say so **

**I don't think life is quite simple**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say**

**Please oh baby don't go**

**Simple and Clean is the way that you making**

**me feel tonight it's hard to let it go**

**Hold me whatever beyond this morning**

**is a little later on **

**Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all**

**nothing like before"**

**When Lenne finished singing the stadium was filled with a crowed defying roar than Lenne walked off the stage and into the backstage "Oh Shyuin I miss you why did you leave and will I see you again" Lenne asked herself " "Lenne let's go home" Laren replied "Okay let's go home everything is alright" Laren comforted her sister than they went home "Mom were home" Laren shouted they went into the kitchen and they saw there mom sitting down looking worried "Mom what is it did something happen" Lenne asked looking worried "Girls I think you better sit down" Mrs. Himura said "Okay" They both said in union than they sat down "A priest from the temple came here looking for you they said that they going to war with Bevelle they need all the summoners they can get so your leaving for Bevelle tomorrow I knew this day would come I talked him into having you two together but I'm going to see you together in the farplane or in another way that you will discover for yourself" Mrs. Himura said while looking at Laren "Come on give your mother one last hug" Mrs. Himura said "Okay" the girls both said than gave their mom a big hug that lasted one minute. Than the bell rang "I'll get it" Laren said than went to the door "Hello" Laren smiled was replaced by a frown "Please don't slam door on me I know I'm the last person you want to see I went to the temple to find some clues I found a sphere that the priest was hiding I watched it and it has something to do with Shyuin and the big machina that there using in the war come in and do you want to watch it?"Tidus said "Well" Than Laren was caught off by Tidus kissing her for about a minute and than Laren slapped him.**


	12. The End

**Chapter 12**

"**Well I don't think so that you can come in but I will take the sphere and see you never" Laren said than toke the sphere as she was going to close the door but Tidus put his arm in the door "Listen I know I hurt you bad and you will never forgive me but I was telling the truth it didn't mean to hurt you I'm hurting too I can't eat or sleep please forgive me" Tidus pleaded "You don't think I was hurting too I went home and started to cry for about two hours straight I can't eat or sleep I didn't know anyone who could hurt me more than you I thought you would always protect me and I always struggled with the fact of leaving you now. I can imagine that it's not as painful as I thought now go away" Laren said while holding back tears "Fine I'll leave you will never see me anymore" Tidus said than left "Fine" Laren said than closed the door "Who was it sweetie" Mrs. Himura asked "It's was Tidus he came by to drop a sphere he found it has something to do with Shyuin and Vegnagun here I'll play it" Laren replied on the verge of crying than played on the sphere "You're my only hope to save Lenne" Shyuin said than there red lights and it faded out "Oh my god so that is Vegnagun it's huge" Lenne said "Well I'm going to bed the last night I'm alive" Laren said then got to her room and closed the door and cried until she fell asleep. Lenne went to her room and found Laren sleeping looking like she cry for an hour or two than Lenne thought Man she must of really loved him than she went to bed.**

**The next morning **

**Laren got up early at 7:00 a.m. cause she couldn't sleep farther than that. She got dressed in her summoner outfit which I described earlier Lenne was still sleeping Laren didn't want to wake her up so Laren went downstairs and got something to eat. Laren was done eating so she went up to put her make-up on when she was done she went over to Tidus house she was still angry at him but she wanted to see him and kiss him for the last time if this hadn't have happen I would have forgave him sooner or later but the times doesn't allow it when she got there she summoned an aeon to get to her to the window when she go to the window she climbed in and send the aeon away she looked at the empty bed that used to be Shyuin's It must be tough knowing your brother is going to his death Laren thought there she found Tidus sleeping peacefully her face getting red but held back the tears so she went to give a quick kiss on the lips and sat down on the bed than laid down on the bed next to Tidus embracing him he smiled as if he was dreaming he didn't know Laren was sleeping right next to him she fell asleep for an hour at 8:00 a.m she got up out of his bed she hugged him one last time. She left him a note saying her goodbye using Shyuin bed covers as a ladder down as she was done and about to climb down Tidus started to wake-up so she went down as quickly as she can when she was halfway down Tidus was calling her name she went down even faster when she got down she broke the sheet ladder so Tidus wouldn't follow her when Tidus got to window he saw Laren in her songstress outfit "Wait Laren don't go" Tidus shouted but Laren ran anyway feeling sad then she got home without anyone noticing so Laren went to get Lenne she went upstairs to wake-up Lenne "Lenne wake-up you got to get up and eat a good breakfast" Laren said while shaking Lenne to get up "Five more minutes Laren" Lenne said than turned "Come on Lenne get up" Laren said than shook harder "Fine I'm up it's breakfast ready" Lenne asked still groggy "Yes mom made breakfast already now get up" Laren replied "Alright I'll be right down there better be some caffeine downstairs" Lenne said. Than Laren went downstairs to find her mom cooking breakfast "Morning sweetie are you hungry" Mrs. Himura said "I'm fine mom" Laren said than sat down "When are the priest guys supposed to be here" Laren asked "I don't know sweetie but they said that one would come why you in a hurry is it because of Tidus" Mrs. Himura replied "Listen it's too early for this and I'm not doing this because of Tidus alright now if you excuse me I'm going to look at Zanarkand one last time" Laren said than went outside **

**Outside by the Bliztball theater where the best view is**

**Wow I'm going to miss this sight but I chose this path I knew what it meant from the beginning Laren thought as looked into the distance "Laren I knew you will be here before you go please listen to what I have to say we can't leave it like this" Tidus said while behind her Laren turned around and found herself in front of Tidus "I guess your right so explain to me what happened"Laren said than crossing her arms "Well it happened like this I'm waiting for you while I was waiting I decided to do some pre-game stretches than I see Yuna come in she wanted me to show me something at first I declined but then after three time she ask I decided to go with it so I go out then she kissed me then to my shock she tied my hands behind her back I tried to resist but I couldn't that's when you came in that's what happened see" Tidus explained "Oh I get it so that's explains it all I'm so dumb" Laren said very sercoustesly "Laren I mean it that's how it happened please forgive me" Tidus pleaded than grabbed Laren by the shoulders "But do you know how much I was in love I couldn't breath or eat or sleep I cried for two hours for days" Laren asked "Yes I know how much pain you felt because I felt the same pain but Laren this are our last hours together I was suppose to protect but I couldn't but I assure you I will in the next life so please forgive me" Tidus replied "I don't I can but I just want to kiss and hold you one last time" Laren said "Alright" Tidus said than kissed Laren which was the most passionted kiss ever which lasted for 10 minutes and held Laren like in the Farplane Glen until an hour later "There you guys are I was looking all over for you the priest is here and we have to go ASAP" Lenne said while catching her breath "Well I got to go I'll see you around" Laren said still in Tidus embrace "Yeah I don't want to keep you I'm sorry for causing you so much pain well goodbye I love you" Tidus said than giving Laren a passionted goodbye kiss which lasted two minutes. Than Laren and Lenne left for home Laren walked away without turning back.**

**Back At Laren and Lenne's House**

"**Well I'm sure there on their way back" Mrs. Himura said while pouring Green Tea for the priest "Well I hope so" The priest said the priest is actually the priest from Saiyuki **

**a few minutes later**

"**Mom were here" Lenne said "Good now let's go" the priest said "Wait let's say goodbye first than go okay" Laren said "Five minutes than meet me outside" The priest from Sayiuke said than walked out the door "Now girls don't cry I will see you again this isn't goodbye it is a farewell now give me a big hug" Mrs. Himura said than spread her arms out the girls gave their mom a big hug "Bye mom I love you" Laren said "Bye Mom I love you too" Lenne said "I love you both now go you got a job to do" Mrs. Himura said than walked out the door to wave goodbye than the girls went out the door and waved back than walked away "Here how it goes you two are going to Bevelle to help with the other summoners we sent" "Right" They both said so they on an airship to get to Bevelle. **

**An hour later**

"**Finally" Laren said when they saw Bevelle it was lots of firing and Bevelle soliders running to and from the cannon after seeing that the girls decided to run for the temple which is up the long runway dodging the battle than when they finally got there all the summoners and priest the room was big and Yevon flags all over hanging the ceiling "Oh man Lenne where did we get ourselves" Laren asked Lenne but when she received no answer she turned around and Lenne was not there so she went to go outside but the priest wouldn't let her but she screamed at him and told them her sister is out there but they didn't budge so she wonders where that goes so she decides where that goes if I know where to find Lenne.**

**Meanwhile at outside the doors**

"**Oh man they won't let me in" Lenne said than she ran to the side of the building to keep cover from the gunfire and than someone came up behind her and got her hand so she looked over and she saw it was Shyuin so she hugs him "Shyuin I missed you so much" Lenne said "We don't have time for this we need to go I broke out but there after me I know a place to go try to keep up with me" Shyuin said looking worried so they got to the serect entrance and they went inside and on the other lift that toke them but it was longer time getting there.**

**Meanwhile with Laren**

**She will propbely found her down here so she went down here when she got there she recognizes these halls from her dream but she knew her dream was coming true so she ran down the halls hoping to find Lenne before it was to late so she made a right turn than a left than another right and than she was in a bright room with the huge machina and wires coming out from the sides then she knew this was Vegnagun a sigh of relief she got here first but the relief was short lived when Lenne and Shyuin came in the room Shyuin came and went to the huge machina he looked like that in the sphere's. He's crazy thinking he was going to control that thing he was into to it but Lenne stopped him "You must stop stop it right now" Lenne shouted Laren heard footsteps coming so Laren came up to Lenne and stood in front her Lenne hearing the footsteps turned around. Laren summoned an aeon bahmunt he used he most powerful attack Mega Flare that knocked the whole group out that was blocking the exit but a few seconds later more came she used the second attack but again the same thing happened Shyuin watching helpless as he watches the whole happens. Sensing Lenne's fear Shyuin goes down and to comfort her Than Laren summons Valfor Laren directs Valfor to use his attack Energy Blast the whole group dies a few seconds later another party came "There one after another it never ends" Lenne said fearful Than Laren directed Valfor to use his other attack Energy Ray the same thing happened than Laren knowing she was going die shouted "Tidus I'm sorry I knew you didn't mean it and I will always love you I don't want to die alone" The soliders were pointing at Lenne and Shyuin. Shyuin looking really ßßßßßß as they fire Laren ran in front of the bullets and landed on the ground Laren feeling a sharp pain on her chest thought this would be more painful than she imagined her breathing becoming labored and her heart starting to slow down a little looking at Lenne her face and eyes full of sadness then a little cliche her life flashed in front of her eyes thinking she would wake up to found out this was a dream but it was wasn't her breath becoming ragged and her heart slowed down some more and she tried to speak but no air came out she tried to reach out to Lenne but than before her hand reached Lenne's she closed her eyes. Lenne looked at Shyuin and cried than smile knowing she was going to she was going to say something but couldn't Shyuin gave Lenne a faked smiled and then they were shot. **

**Epilogue**

**Lenne and Laren open their eyes and they found themselves in which they knew was the farplane and Laren sat up real quick "Are we dead" Laren asked "Yes I think so" Lenne replied than got up. Than Laren got up and was feeling her chest area where she was shot "Oh my god" Laren said "Laren what were you trying to tell me when you got shot" Lenne asked "I was trying to say that I'm scared" Laren replied than a shadow figure came to them and they saw it was there father "Dad" they both said "My girls what are you two doing it wasn't your time to be here so soon" the girls father asked "It was the war and were summoners and we died defending Spira" Lenne replied "Where's Shyuin he died too" Laren said looking around for him "I don't know I think he's caught in Spira because of his regrets and anger also saddness" The girls father said **


End file.
